Girl Meets Unexpected Trip: A Once Upon a TimeGirl Meets World x-over
by Booklady1017
Summary: It's a rainy day and Maya and Riley are bored. They decide to go to a movie but end up in the Enchanted Forest instead and meet Henry Mills (from Once Upon a Time) and other characters such as: Regina, Snow and Charming.
1. Chapter 1

_started watching Girl Meets World because I was a fan of Boy Meets World when it was originally on. Yes I'm dating myself. I was really curious about the show and got into it and continued watching it. Since they are both in the Disney universe, I thought it would work to have a Once Upon a Time and Girl Meets World crossover. Now for all you Rucas fans, I will do a Henry and Riley pairing but its just for the timeframe of the story which is just a few days..so its a little crush sort of thing that ends when the story is over. I don't remember if Riley doesn't like horror movies but I think she would like the type of movie I described based on the election episode where she runs as a princess, but I though Maya would definitely. Enjoy!_

Chapter 1

Greenwich Village, New York City

Riley and Maya's POV

"I'm bored", said Riley.

"Me too", said Maya.

Riley's mother Topanga heard this and said, "You are in a big city with so many wonderful things to do and a Metro card in your hands, you can't be bored".

"You probably want us to go to one of those museum places, right Mrs. Matthews?", said Maya. "Boring!".

"Well I did like the Metropolitan Museum of Art", said Riley.

"No. Not that place again", said Maya.

"How about the American Museum of Natural History"? said Riley.

"That place was not bad but we were there already", said Maya.

"There's the internet. Click and explore", said Cory, Riley's father.

"I have an idea. You heard of that movie "A Long Time Ago"?, said Riley. "It's that funny fractured fairy tale movie that just came out. I was going to wait because it may be difficult to get tickets, but since there is nothing else going on, we might as well try".

"Not that movie", said Maya. "It will be sappy and silly. How about that new horror movie "Scarred for Live"?

"You know I hate horror movies", said Riley.

"Guys. You don't have to decide now. Just grab some umbrellas, go to the movie theater and decide there, ok?" said Topanga.

"Uh ok, mom", said Riley.

Both girls left to go to the movie theater. As they were walking to the theater, Maya's eye was caught by this unusual store. It looked like a pawn shop. "Hey Riley? Have you seen this shop before?" said Maya.

"We don't have time. We might not even get tickets for our movie as it is", said Riley.

"Just give me five minutes", said Maya. Before Riley even had a chance to answer, Riley goes to open the door but is sucked into a hole and screams. Riley rushes after her. There is a lot of light and then darkness and then they hit ground. It is in a forest.

"Hey. I don't remember any forests in Manhattan? Do you Riley?" said Maya.

"Maybe this is some park we never been to before", said Riley.

"But how would we be going into a store one minute and then in a park a minute or two later?" said Maya.

"We wouldn't be finding out if you didn't go into the store", said Riley. "Oh no. What will we do now?"

"Well I didn't want to see your stupid movie anyhow", said Maya.

"Let's stop arguing. Let's take a minute to relax and figure out what is going on", said Riley. As she said this, from the corner of her eye, she sees a teenage boy running.

Riley whispers, "Let's follow him. Maybe he knows something".

Maya said, "Better than just standing here and arguing". They followed the boy for a few minutes when suddenly he stops short and turns around and says, "Girls, I know you have been following me for a few minutes". The boy looked about their age with dirty blonde hair, average height with a polo shirt and jeans.

Riley started to speak but Maya interrupted her and said, "I can handle this. Sorry to be following you but we seem to be lost in this park here. Do you know where we are?"

"You are in the Enchanted Forest. I take it you are not from here either", said the boy.

"Is that some sort of park?" said Maya. "I don't remember it in Manhattan, but then again I don't pay attention to Geography, History, whatever".

"You are definitely not in Manhattan. I've been there and this is definitely not it", said the boy.

"What part?" said Riley.

"Greenwich Village", said the boy.

"Us too", said Maya. "But where are we then?"

"As I said, the Enchanted Forest", said the boy.

"If it is not a park, what is it?" said Riley.

"You would not believe me if I told you", said the boy.

"Try me", said Riley.

"I could ask you guys what are you doing here anyhow?" said the boy.

"We went to some store and fell into some hole that took us here", said Maya.

"Hole? Like a portal you mean?" said the boy.

"Yes that's it", said Riley.

"Let's just say you are not in our world but another world. A land with magic", said the boy.

"Land with magic? You are playing some prank on us and I don't like it", said Maya as she rushed towards the boy.

"Maya calm down. Maybe he's telling the truth", said Riley.

"You don't seriously believe this guy. Either he is cruel or crazy. Either way, we should leave and go on our own", said Maya.

"I'm neither and I would not recommend going on your own, there are ogres out there", said the boy.

"Like Shrek?", said Riley.

"No not like Shrek. Not as cuddly and cute as Shrek. Mean and ferocious. What do you girls have to protect yourselves?" said the boy.

"Mace", said Maya.

"What!?", said both the boy and Riley.

"I'd just spray some of this in its face and we'd run like hell", said Maya.

"Well that may work but what if the ogre gets to you before you can spray the can?" said the boy.

"How do you know so much about ogres and this place? Who are you anyhow?" said Maya.

"I been here before briefly and my parents and grandparents are from here and my name is Henry Mills", said Henry.

"Wait don't tell me, you are like a Harry Potter", said Maya.

"Who?" said Henry.

"What rock did you crawl from out under?" said Maya. "You don't know Harry Potter, famous wizard?"

"Is he from here? I don't think we had him in Storybrooke", said Henry.

"Nevermind. I was just asking if you are a wizard or related to a wizard or the like", said Maya.

"I thought you said you don't believe in this stuff", said Riley.

"I don't. But I would like to have just a little fun anyhow. It's probably a dream", said Maya and she went to pinch Riley.

"Ouch. What was that for?" said Riley.

"I wanted to see if this is a dream", said Maya.

"I don't think your friend appreciated that and it's not a dream. What are your names by the way?" said Henry.

"I'm Riley, she's Maya", said Riley. "You can just tell us about this Enchanted Forest. I promise Maya here won't make any more comments".

"Hey. You don't really think this Enchanted Forest business is true?", said Maya.

"I don't know. Right now I don't know what to believe, so I am just going to listen to Henry's story", said Riley.

"Okay, you'll need to sit down for this", said Henry. They walked over to some rocks by a pond. "All the inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest are from one of the fairytales".

"No way. You are related to fairy tale characters? Which ones?" said Riley.

"He's not related to any fairy tale characters. He's just pulling your leg", said Maya.

"Shh. I want to hear the story", said Riley.

"Okay. My mother Emma is the daughter of Snow White and her Prince Charming. My other mother is the Evil Queen, Snow White's stepmother", said Henry.

"You have two mothers? They are a couple? Not that there is anything wrong with that", said Riley.

Maya started to say something but Riley shot her another look.

"No I was adopted by Regina, that is the name of the Evil Queen as a baby", said Henry. "I only met my biological mother Emma a few years ago".

"Is your father a fairytale character too?" said Riley.

"He was the son of Rumpelstilskin", said Henry.

"Was? As in he died? I'm sorry", said Riley.

"Me too", said Maya.

"Yes he died. I only knew him a year", said Henry.

"Oh that's too bad. But I thought Rumplestilskin was some sort of dwarf or troll or something", said Riley.

"Well in some author's version he was, but I can tell you he is not. He actually was the Dark One", said Henry.

"The Dark what?" said Riley.

"Dark One, sounds cool!" said Maya.

"It's not. It's very serious and you don't want to know the Dark One. And for the second time in my life, I'm related to the Dark One", said Henry.

Maya perked up and was more interested. "I think that is fascinating to be related to a Dark One. Sounds mysterious", said Maya.

"You have no idea what living with the Dark One is like, especially when it's your own mother", said Henry.

"Your mother? The Evil Queen?" said Riley.

"No my other mother, Emma", said Henry. "That's why I am here".

"How? Why?", said Riley.

"It's a long story. But my mother and grandmother and grandfather came here to try to help her. They didn't want me to come but I sneaked here anyhow", said Henry.

"We have time", said Riley. "I think?"

"Well the last Dark One was my grandfather. Basically there is a sword and if you kill the old Dark One, you become one", said Henry.

"I'm lost. What is the Dark One anyhow?", said Riley.

"It's all darkness and evil and everything bad tethered to one person", said Henry.

"Your mom killed your grandfather?" said Riley horrified.

"What? Did I hear you right?" said Maya.

"No. It wasn't like that in my mother's case. A way was found to release the darkness from my grandfather but once it is released, it must go someplace else, usually to another person. It was going for my other mother Regina but Emma stepped in and took the darkness and became the Dark One herself. We are here to help her go back to her old self, if possible", said Henry.

"What are you planning to do?" said Riley.

"I'm not sure. But I know I got to find a way to save my mom", said Henry. "I know Camelot is the key to helping her, but not sure how".

"Camelot?" said Riley smiling.

"Riley has a fascination with knights and princesses. That is why she wanted to see this movie "A Long Time Ago" that has princesses and knights in it", said Maya. "You made her day".

"Yes knights and all", said Henry. "I didn't expect company, but since you guys are here, if you want to join me, we got to find more appropriate clothes for the Enchanted Forest. Are you with me?"

"Yes", said Riley. "No", said Maya.

"No? But its knights and princesses and adventure. More than we expected to happen today", said Riley.

"Assuming that is all true. Plus I rather go home anyhow", said Maya.

"But you are more adventurous than me", said Riley.

"Seeing that you are being stubborn about this, I must stick with you to make sure you don't get into any trouble. So I guess I'm in too", said Maya.

"Okay, let's go Riley and Maya", said Henry.

"I have a change of clothes in my backpack but I don't have any for you guys. I was about to change when you guys appeared", said Henry. "I need some space to change and then I will get you some clothes".

"Wait, you can't leave us here by ourselves", said Riley.

"I'm sorry but there will be too many questions if you come to a village with your current outfits", said Henry.

"Where did you get your outfit anyhow?" said Maya.

"A store from home", said Henry.

"A costume store?" said Riley.

"Something like that", said Henry. "To answer your other question, Maya has mace and Riley I have an extra knife you can take".

"I'll take the knife and Riley can use the mace", said Maya.

"I still think we should go with Henry", said Riley. "Or at least we can hide out somewhere that is closer to town. Presumably where there are not ogres".

"Okay, we can do that", said Henry. "Let's go quickly though before it gets dark". They walked quickly and when Henry smelled fire he realized they were getting close to the village. He gave Maya his knife and Maya gave Riley her mace. "Do you know how to use it?" said Henry.

"The knife? I think I can figure it out", said Maya.

"Well my grandfather showed me how to use that and a sword, which I have", said Henry.

"Believe me, I know Maya can figure it out. No one would want to mess with her", said Riley.

Henry looked skeptical but said okay. "Yes", said Maya. "We only have to be concerned with Riley and the mace. I could see her spraying it in her face by mistake. I'll help make sure she is prepared".

"Okay...", said Henry. "I'll be quick and get some food too".

When Henry left, Riley grabbed Maya and said, "Please keep us safe from the ogres!".

Maya carefully removed Riley from her person and said, "We'll be fine. He's playing with us. There are no ogres and even if there were, I will make sure we are safe. Remember spray out not in".

Riley narrowed her eyes and said, "I think I could figure that out".

Maya said, "You would be surprised". Things were quiet but suddenly they heard a noise. Riley jumped and yelled, "Get out the knife, it's an ogre!"

Maya said, "It's not an ogre, a branch cracked, probably. Maybe its a bear?"

Riley said, "Don't do that. A bear is not much better".

Maya said, "Sorry its probably neither. Probably some squirrel or rodent".

About 40 minutes later they heard footsteps and Riley got out the mace. Just as she was about to spray it, Henry yelled, "It's me, don't spray".

Maya grabbed the mace from her hands and thankfully it was closed so no one got sprayed. Henry opened his backpack and took out 2 dresses, one purple and one blue. "Which one do you girls want?", said Henry.

"Ooh purple please!" said Riley.

"Thank goodness. I wanted the blue anyhow. Not that I want this dress, it looks dorky but better that than purple. What did they have a costume shop in town?", said Maya.

"Yes right next to the drugstore," said Henry deadpan.

"Oooh" growled Maya. "Guys go down there to change. I won't look and then we can take care of dinner". They went to change and came back. Henry was also in his Enchanted Forest garb.

"What do we have to eat? Turkey legs and potatoes?" said Riley.

Henry looked puzzled and said, "Turkey legs?".

"Oh when we were dragged to the Renaissance Faire by Riley's parents, we ate Turkey legs, which were pretty good by the way. In fact, are we at a Renaissance Faire? Maybe that's where you got the food and clothes?", said Maya.

"I do not know what is this Renaissance Faire you refer to, but if I am guessing correctly, no", said Henry. "Actually I got roasted chicken and potatoes and ale".

"Ooh ale. I guess there is not a drinking limit in the Enchanted Forest. Maybe this place is not so bad", said Maya.

"We are not allowed to drink, my parents say...", said Riley but Maya interrupted her. "Do you see your parents here? Don't worry about it".

"Yeah we need to conserve our drink anyhow, so we won't be drinking much right now", said Henry.

"Have you had ale or beer before?" said Maya.

"A little. But only when mom Regina is around. They don't worry about that stuff as much in the Enchanted Forest. But only a taste when I do. Emma does not ever let me have any", said Henry.

"I'm liking your mother Regina even more than before", said Maya. They ate and drank and became tired.

"I only have one blanket and no pillows. And we will have to share", said Henry.

Riley looked embarassed and Maya said, "Cool. No big deal".

Riley said, "We can't sleep with a boy".

Maya said, "We are not SLEEPING with a boy, but sleeping with a boy. You get the difference right?"

Riley said, "I don't think my parents would want me to do that too".

Maya said, "Your parents are not here! You can live a little".

Riley sighed and said, "Fine".

Henry said, "I'll be a perfect gentleman. It's not time to sleep yet but I should get some supplies for a fire. I'm going to collect some sticks. You guys can wait here or join me and help".

Riley offered to help but Maya said, "I'll stay back".

Riley said, "You got to go. What if the ogres get you?"

Maya said, "They won't get me. I'll be fine".

Henry said, "It's up to you but I think its better if we stick together. Especially if you encounter someone. Would you even know what to say?"

Maya frowned and said, "I'm not stupid".

Henry said, "I don't think you are stupid, but you are not prepared for this type of situation".

Maya rolled her eyes and said, "Fine. I'm coming". They collected a bunch of sticks and Henry got out a lighter and they started a fire. No one was tired, so they sat by the fire.

Riley said, "Tell me more about your family, Henry. You are dressed in our type of clothes, yet you said one of your moms is the Evil Queen and the other is the daughter of Snow White. How could that be?"

"It's a long story but we got plenty of time", said Henry. "There are a lot of misconceptions in the fairy tales you read. In the story of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs...

Riley interrupted and said, "There are not any dwarves?"

Maya said, "Let him tell the story".

Henry said, "There are dwarfs. But the misconceptions are regarding Snow White and the Evil Queen, whose name is Regina".

Riley said, "How so?"

Henry said, "My mother Regina wasn't so much vein as she was jealous of Snow White and furious at her because she believed she betrayed her".

Riley said, "How did she betray Regina?"

Henry said, "My mother Regina was engaged to the stable boy Daniel. Her mother did not approve. She arranged it so Snow White would need to be rescued from a horse and Regina did that and that is how Snow White and Regina met". Both Snow White and her widowed father were very appreciative. What Regina didn't know was that her mother set this up to get Snow White's father to notice her and want to marry her. Her mother was trying to get her away from Daniel. She had gotten Regina to break up with him but they were seeing each other in secret. Snow White found out. Regina swore her to secrecy. Regina's mother was suspicious and tricked Snow White into telling her about Daniel. Perhaps my grandmother was scared or naive, I'm not sure which one".

Maya said, "I take it your mother was not too happy that Snow White told her mother about Daniel".

Henry said, "Correct. What made it even worse was that her mother killed Daniel in front of Regina's eyes. Being still a minor, she really couldn't do anything about what her mother did, so she took it out on my poor grandmother".

Riley said, "So the other part of the fairy tale was true. She married Snow White's father, he died and she had Snow White banished and almost killed?"

Henry said, "Yes unfortunately that was true but it was not the end of the story. Another misconception is that the events leading to Snow White and Prince Charming meeting didn't happen as you hear in the stories and the timeframe was longer not as short as it is depicted in the stories. Also Snow White was portrayed as helpless but she was anything but. Naive as a kid and teenager but not helpless. In fact she became a talented archer and survived with this talent out in the woods after she woke up and until she met her Prince Charming".

Riley said, "How did she meet her Prince then?"

Henry said, "I have some apples. Let's eat then and take a break. I'll tell you later. I promise they are not poisoned".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey what do you think you are doing!" yelled Maya.

"What what?" said Riley.

"What is it?" said Henry.

"I went to sleep earlier, so I got up earlier and was bored and look what I found", said Maya. She is holding up a copy of a book that says "Once Upon A Time" on the cover.

"Yes, what is that?" said Riley.

"Henry, can you answer that for us?" said Maya.

"It's a book of the stories of my family", said Henry.

"No tell us what it really is. How you claimed these stories were real but you got them from this book. Gee, I at least thought you were creative and made them up. You are not even that!" exclaimed Maya.

"That's not true. These are their stories yes, but I didn't take them from the book. They really happened", said Henry.

"Is what Maya is saying correct? Did you claim these stories were real but got them from this book?" said Riley.

"It's not like that. Let me explain", said Henry.

"Please do", said Riley.

"I brought this book with me because it reminded me of my family. I thought I was coming on this journey alone, so when I became worried and alone, I could look at this book and think of them", said Henry.

"Sounds convenient", said Maya.

"Let him explain more", said Riley.

"This book is how I found out my family existed in the first place", said Henry.

"That makes no sense", said Maya.

"How so?" said Riley.

"My grandmother, well I thought she was my teacher at the time", said Henry.

"You mean Snow White?" said Riley.

"Yes. She gave me the book. I guess she noticed I was a little lost and thought the book would give me some comfort. I felt unloved by my mother Regina and felt bad my birth mother gave me up", said Henry.

"Oh. That must have been tough", said Riley.

"Don't do that. Don't play on Riley's emotions", said Maya.

"I'm not. This is what really happened", said Henry.

"What happened next?" said Riley.

"I was reading the book and realized the characters were real and that the people in my town, Storybrooke, were the characters in this book", said Henry. "My mom thought was crazy, so she had me see a therapist. Little did I realize that she was scared that I really knew some of the truth and was afraid that I would learn more. I found out my birth mom was the savior and I stole my teacher's credit card (Snow White that is) to track her down. She was considered the savior because she was the one to break the curse. I found out her name is Emma Swan and I went to visit her in Boston where she was living at the time. I don't know how I did it but I convinced her to come back with me instead of calling the police on me".

"She didn't think you were insane either?" said Maya.

"She probably did. But maybe she thought me harmless because I was a kid", said Henry. "Anyhow, I didn't admit where I lived in town and I ran into my therapist, who incidentally was Jiminy Cricket, Archie in this world and he asked me why I missed my session. I explained to my mother Emma, that Archie is Jiminy Cricket and everyone is under the Evil Queen's curse. Now let me tell you about this curse. Remember when I told you how my mother, Regina, the Evil Queen came to my grandparents wedding and said I will ruin your happiness if its the last thing I do?" said Henry.

"It's in the book", said Maya.

Ignoring Maya, Henry said, "Well she got the idea for the curse. She got the idea from Rumplestilskin. Now of course if Rumple is trying to help you, he is doing it because it will help himself. The curse was to take everyone to a land without magic and forget who they are. Rumplestilskin was looking for his son, which I didn't know at the time was my father and he knew that his son was in the land without magic, so he could go there and find her too. The stipulation was that he would also be able to keep his memories along with Regina. Of course Regina did not know about his plan to find his son, she was just so happy that there would be a way to get it to work. She would have to do some unsavory things to make this curse work, but I won't go into them here".

"Why not?" said Maya.

Henry ignored her again and continued, "Regina, the Evil Queen made everyone, especially my grandparents aware of her plan. Snow White and Charming were worried for their unborn baby but they were made aware of the prophecy that their child was to be the savior once she became 28. They developed a plan for pregnant Snow to be transported to our world in a wardrobe. This was a magic wardrobe made from an enchanted tree. She was told that only one person could be transferred but in reality two could but Snow was lied to. Geppetto had a plan for Pinocchio to be transferred to our world too unbeknownst to Snow and Charming, he made a deal with the Blue Fairy, because he was going to create the wardrobe. So the original plan was for pregnant Snow to be separated from Charming but to go to our world. When Emma was born early, the Blue Fairy begged Geppetto to let Snow go with Emma instead of Pinocchio. Geppetto didn't listen except to say that Pinocchio would protect the baby, Emma. So everyone else thought that Emma had to go in the wardrobe herself. Pinocchio and Emma ended up in foster care together but Pinocchio did not keep his promise to watch out for Emma and she ended up alone".

"How sad", said Riley. "To think she was alone in the world and no one wanted her".

"You're good but I don't believe your story", said Maya.

"I'm telling the truth", said Henry.

"I want proof", said Maya.

"Be careful what you wish for", said Henry.

"Do you have a cell phone? We can see photos of your family and see if they look like the people in the book", said Maya.

"I was rushing to leave I forgot it, plus I would have no need for it here", said Henry.

"Yet you had time to take the book", said Maya.

"Let's not antagonize him", whispered Riley to Maya.

"I need to talk to Maya privately for a second", said Riley.

"Ok", said Henry.

Maya and Riley walked over to the back of a tree. Riley said, "If we want to leave him, that's fine, but you don't have the knife any longer".

"Not true", said Maya as she carefully and discreetly took out the knife.

"Um ok, I guess", said Riley. "Let's tell Henry our decision".

They walked over to Henry and Maya said, "I don't know what you are up to but we don't want any part in it, so we are off".

Riley said, "What she meant to say was, I think we need to part ways here but thank you for the food, drink and blanket".

Maya said, "I didn't mean to say that. But we are off".

Henry said, "It's dangerous out there, you should take my knife". He went to grab it from the backpack and when he didn't see it, he gave a puzzled look and then stared at Maya and said, "I'll guess you'll be okay after all".

The two girls were off on their own. Things seemed fine for a while until they heard a loud noise.

"That's another squirrel, right Maya?", said Riley.

"Sure, yes that's it", said Maya unconvinced.

The noise, which was footsteps got louder when all the sudden a big ogre was in their faces. Maya started to panic and as she grabbed the mace, the ogre knocked her over. Riley started to scream but then the ogre fell down in front of her and she saw Henry with his sword behind it.

"You saved us. You are a hero", exclaimed Riley.

"Glad I practiced", said Henry. "Is she ok?"

"I'm okay. Just embarrassed but ok", said Maya. "I guess I got my proof".

"At least we are closer to the village right?" said Riley.

"Actually no, you guys were going in the wrong direction", said Henry.

"I told you we were going the wrong way", said Riley.

"Anyhow, so it means it will take us longer to get to the village you wanted to go to", said Maya.

"Yes but not the original village we went to. It should not be far from here", said Henry.

They walked for about 30 minutes and arrived at the village. But when they arrived, they saw a horrible and unexpected site. The village was burnt to the ground and no one was around. Riley, Maya and Henry were all silent, in shock. Finally Henry spoke. "I guess the ogre made a stop here", said Henry.

"Is it the ogre's way to attack villages and then burn them down?" said Maya.

Riley nudged Maya and said, "I'm sure it is".

"Right", said Henry unconvinced. "Or it could be the work of someone.."

"Sure there are thieves and bad guys out there", said Maya. "It could be one of them".

"It could also be, my mother", said Henry.

"Regina, the Evil Queen?" said Maya.

"No, Emma the Dark one", said Henry.

"Now you said the Dark one is a person who has darkness inside of them, so they are evil?" said Riley. "And Rumplestilskin was one of them?"

"He burnt down villages and killed people?" said Maya.

"That was not really his style, although he might have. But it was more the Evil Queen's style", said Henry.

"So why can't it be her?" said Maya.

"Will you just be quiet. We don't know who it was, it could be a thief or some other evil person as you said before", said Riley.

"Sorry, I'm just stuck on the Evil Queen now", said Maya.

"Let's get out of here", said Henry.

They walked for a while until they got to a clearing. Henry said, "Listen I thought about it. I don't think my mother Emma did that to the village, but in case she did, it's probably not a good idea for me to go into the next village, in case they know who I am".

"I don't know if we should be separated", said Riley.

"It's a good idea Henry had", said Maya. They walked further and were close to the next village. Henry gave them detailed instructions. "Don't talk any more than is necessary, but if you want to kind of find out anything about what happened in the village, you can do so, discreetly. Make sure you keep the mace and knife close to you", said Henry.

They walked the little bit to get to the village. They took a deep breath and went in.

The village looked untouched. Riley and Maya decided to stick together to look for a pub to get some food. Finally they found one. There were a few creepy looking guys there and Maya and Riley made sure not to make any eye contact with anyone. When they asked to order food, Maya decided to subtly ask about what happened in the other village. The bartender replied, "I heard about the attack on the other village. Not sure exactly who did it. Rumor has it that it was an ogre attack or the new Dark One..I think Emma is her name did it".

"But no one knows for sure right?" said Maya.

"Yes but we are worried we could be next. There was one other attack but it was on a lone cabin not a village. Things are not as bad as when the Evil Queen was in charge but its not great either. Emma, the Dark one doesn't call herself Queen asks to be called Your Darkness, but no one has because no one has seen her. A person or two have claimed to met her but I think they were lying. She rules but she mainly has Mulan and Merida in charge. I might have already said too much. No one knows who they can trust here", said the bartender. "Rumor also has it that the Dark one's son is here and he is also the grandson of the previous Dark One".

"We do not wish to cause any harm. We are passing through and just wish to protect ourselves too", said Riley.

"Great. Here's your food and drink", said the bartender.

Riley gave him the gold coins that Henry gave her. They also got some more clothes in another store and went back to Henry. As they were walking Riley said, "Should we tell Henry what we heard?"

Maya said, "As tempting as it is, I don't think it is in his best interest to know. We don't know him that well and don't know how he will react".

Riley said, "But he deserves to know and he should know to protect himself too"

Maya said, "I hate to say it but you have a point".

Riley said, "As difficult as it is, please let me be the one to tell him. I think I can break it down to him easier".

Maya said, "Fine".

They walked back and split up the food. They were silent for a bit and while eating. But as soon as they were done, Henry asked the girls if they heard any news about the other village, when they were in the current village.

Riley said, "Maya, you were saying you wanted to take a bath. I know we are near a river. Now is a good time". Maya took the hint and left. "Henry, listen, what I am going to tell you might be difficult to hear".

"Ok...should I stop you here and say I don't want to know?" said Henry. "No I should know, no matter what".

"Well let me first state I did not find anything definitive. But it is a possibility that your mother Emma could have burnt down the village. No one knows for sure and they are all worried and there are rumors that you are around and they are worried about you too. We need to be careful", said Riley.

Henry is quiet for a bit and then says, "Ok. Thanks for telling me. When Maya comes back, I think I will go take a bath too". They are both silent until Maya comes back. Maya attempts to make a joke but no one laughs. Henry says, "I'm off to take a bath. See you guys in a bit".

Maya says to Riley as Henry leaves, "Is he ok?"

Riley said, "I'm worried. I don't think so. Should I follow him?"

Maya said jokingly, "If you want to see him take a bath, sure!"

Riley said, "Nice attempt at being funny, but I'm serious right now".

Maya said, "I think he needs some time to himself. Let's give it to him".

Riley said, "I hope its not true that his mother Emma did it".

Maya said, "Me either. What do you think Henry has planned?"

Riley said, "I don't know and that worries me too".

About an hour later, Henry returns. No one says a word for about a few minutes. Finally Riley breaks the silence and said, "Listen, you are aware how dangerous it is to be here".

Henry said, "That is why I didn't listen when Mom Regina said not to come here".

Riley said, "What were you planning to do here?"

Henry said, "I want to help rescue my mom Emma from the darkness".

Maya said, "How do you plan on doing that?"

Henry said, "I don't know. I was thinking of talking to her first..."

Maya interrupted and exclaimed, "That is a terrible idea! Do you know how dangerous that is? Exciting yes, but dangerous. Out of the question. We'll just have to find your mom Regina, the Evil Queen. You said she is here?"

Henry said, "I guess we will eventually but I think we should see my mom Emma first".

Riley joked, "I think Maya just wants you to find Regina because she wants to meet her".

Maya said, "True but I really think its the best idea".

Henry said, "I'm not sure".

Riley said, "How do you plan on finding them anyhow?"

Henry said, "I learned how to do a tracker spell. I have something of both my moms to use".

Riley said, "What did you bring?"

Henry said, "A scarf from Mom Emma and an earring from Mom Regina".

Maya said, "It's late now. Let's not make any decisions now".

Riley said, "I'm tired and I am sure we all are after the day we had. Let's try to get some sleep".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The village looked untouched. Riley and Maya decided to stick together to look for a pub to get some food. Finally they found one. There were a few creepy looking guys there and Maya and Riley made sure not to make any eye contact with anyone. When they asked to order food, Maya decided to subtly ask about what happened in the other village. The bartender replied, "I heard about the attack on the other village. Not sure exactly who did it. Rumor has it that it was an ogre attack or the new Dark One..I think Emma is her name did it".

"But no one knows for sure right?" said Maya.

"Yes but we are worried we could be next. There was one other attack but it was on a lone cabin not a village. Things are not as bad as when the Evil Queen was in charge but its not great either. Emma, the Dark one doesn't call herself Queen asks to be called Your Darkness, but no one has because no one has seen her. A person or two have claimed to met her but I think they were lying. She rules but she mainly has Mulan and Merida in charge. I might have already said too much. No one knows who they can trust here", said the bartender. "Rumor also has it that the Dark one's son is here and he is also the grandson of the previous Dark One".

"We do not wish to cause any harm. We are passing through and just wish to protect ourselves too", said Riley.

"Great. Here's your food and drink", said the bartender.

Riley gave him the gold coins that Henry gave her. They also got some more clothes in another store and went back to Henry. As they were walking Riley said, "Should we tell Henry what we heard?"

Maya said, "As tempting as it is, I don't think it is in his best interest to know. We don't know him that well and don't know how he will react".

Riley said, "But he deserves to know and he should know to protect himself too"

Maya said, "I hate to say it but you have a point".

Riley said, "As difficult as it is, please let me be the one to tell him. I think I can break it down to him easier".

Maya said, "Fine".

They walked back and split up the food. They were silent for a bit and while eating. But as soon as they were done, Henry asked the girls if they heard any news about the other village, when they were in the current village.

Riley said, "Maya, you were saying you wanted to take a bath. I know we are near a river. Now is a good time". Maya took the hint and left. "Henry, listen, what I am going to tell you might be difficult to hear".

"Ok...should I stop you here and say I don't want to know?" said Henry. "No I should know, no matter what".

"Well let me first state I did not find anything definitive. But it is a possibility that your mother Emma could have burnt down the village. No one knows for sure and they are all worried and there are rumors that you are around and they are worried about you too. We need to be careful", said Riley.

Henry is quiet for a bit and then says, "Ok. Thanks for telling me. When Maya comes back, I think I will go take a bath too". They are both silent until Maya comes back. Maya attempts to make a joke but no one laughs. Henry says, "I'm off to take a bath. See you guys in a bit".

Maya says to Riley as Henry leaves, "Is he ok?"

Riley said, "I'm worried. I don't think so. Should I follow him?"

Maya said jokingly, "If you want to see him take a bath, sure!"

Riley said, "Nice attempt at being funny, but I'm serious right now".

Maya said, "I think he needs some time to himself. Let's give it to him".

Riley said, "I hope its not true that his mother Emma did it".

Maya said, "Me either. What do you think Henry has planned?"

Riley said, "I don't know and that worries me too".

About an hour later, Henry returns. No one says a word for about a few minutes. Finally Riley breaks the silence and said, "Listen, you are aware how dangerous it is to be here".

Henry said, "That is why I didn't listen when Mom Regina said not to come here".

Riley said, "What were you planning to do here?"

Henry said, "I want to help rescue my mom Emma from the darkness".

Maya said, "How do you plan on doing that?"

Henry said, "I don't know. I was thinking of talking to her first..."

Maya interrupted and exclaimed, "That is a terrible idea! Do you know how dangerous that is? Exciting yes, but dangerous. Out of the question. We'll just have to find your mom Regina, the Evil Queen. You said she is here?"

Henry said, "I guess we will eventually but I think we should see my mom Emma first".

Riley joked, "I think Maya just wants you to find Regina because she wants to meet her".

Maya said, "True but I really think its the best idea".

Henry said, "I'm not sure".

Riley said, "How do you plan on finding them anyhow?"

Henry said, "I learned how to do a tracker spell. I have something of both my moms to use".

Riley said, "What did you bring?"

Henry said, "A scarf from Mom Emma and an earring from Mom Regina".

Maya said, "It's late now. Let's not make any decisions now".

Riley said, "I'm tired and I am sure we all are after the day we had. Let's try to get some sleep".

 _Since this story is in the same universe as Girl Meets World, it would be at the same rating level as it, which would be K+. So I'm limiting the violence but there will still be some tragedy. There will be some violence but it will be alluded to more than described. If I was writing this story exclusively as a OUAT story, it would have a T rating. There are some things I put in this story that I thought would happen in upcoming OUAT episodes (not spoilers just theories). Feel free to discuss later as the secrets of OUAT Season 5A are revealed. I can't wait for Sunday!_

"I had a feeling you would be coming", said Mulan. "You know I met your mother Emma and grandmother Snow".

"Yes", said Henry.

"I see your friend is actually ok. But I won't turn you guys out in the night. So you may stay tonight but you must leave early tomorrow and under no circumstances Henry are you able to see your mother Emma".

"You don't understand", said Henry.

"I understand quite well. You are the one who doesn't understand. You were not the one who tried to stop Emma from unleashing her powers and destroying that village or stopped others from getting hurt", said Mulan.

"I must see her", said Henry.

"No you won't and its for your own protection. Guards like myself will be keeping an eye on you throughout your whole stay here. Even when you are supposed to be sleep", said Mulan. "Don't try to go against me".

"Listen to her", said Maya. "She's pretty fierce".

"Yes indeed", said Riley.

"Merida will be here to show you around", said Mulan. "In the meantime Gregor will keep an eye on you".

"Did she say Merida? OMG I can't believe it. I'm meeting Merida", said Riley.

"Really. Don't fangirl on me", said Maya.

"Fan what? Wasn't there some cartoon movie with the character Merida? I think I saw it with my Mom Emma in New York City", said Henry

"Yes Brave. It's one of the new best Disney movies later", said Riley.

"Now I remember. For a few months, my mom and I would watch a bunch of Disney movies. She had seen most of them, but wanted to see my reaction to the way Disney portrayed the stories. Brave was a new one and we both had not seen that", said Henry.

"Yes so now you can see why I am so excited to meet her", said Riley.

An attractive curly redhead young lady came to meet them. "Hi. I'm Merida", said Merida.

"I know", said Riley enthusiastically and she gave Merida a big hug.

Merida looked shocked and said, "You know me? How?".

Maya said, "Don't mind her. She hasn't gotten a lot of sleep the last few days".

Henry was frozen in place and was entranced by Merida. He couldn't say a word.

"You must be Henry", said Merida.

Henry just nodded.

"I have been keeping an eye on your mother. It hasn't been an easy job but I am up to the challenge", said Merida. "Our first meeting didn't go so well".

Henry nodded again.

"Not you too", said Maya. "How was the first meeting"?

"Let's just say I didn't get on Emma's good side", said Merida. "Well our relationship has evolved a bit since then".

Henry suddenly found his voice. "Sorry. I was just thinking. Hopefully your relationship is better. So you will show us around?"

Merida said, "Yes I will. And of course you understand if Gregor joins us too".

Maya eyed Henry and said, "That's a good idea".

Merida said, "So you are both friends of Henry? From Storybrooke?"

Maya said and she looked to Henry because she didn't know what to say.

Henry replied, "I met them here in Enchanted Forest. They were lost". That was true so it was not really a lie, just not the whole story.

Merida said, "What part of the Enchanted Forest are you from?

Riley was about to reply but Henry quickly said, "They are from the Southern part". He said that because he knew that Merida was from up north so she probably didn't know the Southern part of the Enchanted Forest that well.

Merida said, "I don't know that part that well". Okay I can show you the dining room and the bedrooms you will be staying". She gave them a brief tour and showed them to their rooms. They were all really tired, so they fell asleep pretty easy except for Henry who was faking sleep. The girls shared a bedroom next to Henry. Henry tiptoed to the door and peeked outside. Gregor the guard said, "Go back to sleep Henry".

Henry sighed and went back to his room. He was trying to think of a plan of how he could see his mother. Suddenly something came to mind. He had a chance when the guards changed shifts. There might be a brief period of time when they were distracted and he could take advantage of it. From his brief tour he had a clue what room his mom was staying in but he was not sure. Plus there would be the other guard to content with when he got to the possible room or any other guards. He would deal with that later.

Finally, the guards changed and Henry found a brief opening to go. He snuck out and hid around a corner. There were not any guards in this area, so he slowly walked. But he saw another guard around the bend. He would have to wait there until hopefully this guard changed shifts. But he would have to go past him. He wished he could ask Maya to help again but he didn't think that would work this time.

At the same time, Maya heard noises and got up. Riley was sound asleep and Maya did not wake her up. It was a good thing too because if Riley had gotten up, she would have been a distraction. Maya suspected the noises she heard might have been Henry. She had to get help and make sure Henry didn't do anything stupid. She opened her door and summoned Gregor. "Hey Gregor. I heard noises by my room but not sure where they were from", said Maya.

"Henry tried to escape from his room, but I sent him back", said Gregor.

"I think I heard noises twice", said Maya. She didn't but she had a sneaking suspicion that maybe Henry did try to get out again and succeeded.

"I didn't hear any other noises. What do you think the noises may be?", said Gregor.

"Maybe Henry escaped?" said Maya.

"I doubt it, but I will check", said Gregor.

When they went in Maya knew instantly that Henry played the pillow person trick because she did the same with Riley before. Gregor pulled off the blanket and said, Aha. You are right. Good job". Just as they went for the door, a guard stormed in and said, "Emma started some sort of fire and got out of the castle. I need your help".

Maya thought to herself, was Henry responsible for the fire as a distraction? Did he help Emma get out?

 _Can't wait for tomorrow and find out more about the "Dark Swan". I am sure things will happen somewhat differently to how I depicted them here, but it will be fun to see if I was on the right track. Have fun watching the show tomorrow! I just noticed in two of my stories, there is a lot of spy action going on. So there will be a lot of action in the two stories coming up._

"I'm worried about Henry", said Maya. "We know he is not in his bed and he wanted to see his mother, Emma. So we got to find him fast".

"Not you. Thanks for your help but we got it at this point. Go back to bed", said Gregor.

"You don't know me. If someone tells me to do something, I will do the opposite", said Maya.

"Fine then come with me", said Gregor.

"Well if you insist", said Maya. "Got you there".

Gregor just sighed and said, "Just stay out of the way". He figured if he wasted time trying to force her back into her bedroom, it would just waste time. Gregor met up with a few of the other guards, who were being debriefed by Mulan. Mulan noticed Gregor and Maya and said, "What's she doing here?"

"Couldn't get rid of her", grumbled Gregor.

"Fine. I'll work with the others and you get her back to her bedroom", said Mulan.

Gregor and Maya looked at each other. He didn't want to be left out of the action and Maya wasn't going to make this easy. He pulled her aside and said, "Let's make it look like I'm taking you back to your room and then let's try to see what is going on and find them on our own if necessary".

Maya grinned and said, "I thought you'd never ask". They found a place where they would be hidden and listed to what was going on. Some of the guards were going in one direction and some were going in another.

Gregor said, "I'm thinking that they would have went in the opposite direction of the fire".

Maya replied, "Good thinking Sherlock".

Gregor just looked at Maya puzzled and said, "So let's go this way. I know some hidden pathways".

Maya said, "Wouldn't the other guards be going this way?"

Gregor said, "There are some hidden pathways that have been revealed to the guards but there are others that are not really known. But you may have to get dirty. You okay with that?"

Maya said, "Do I look like some princess or something?"

Gregor said, "You sounded like her royal Darkness there. You are not about to shoot any fireballs at me right?"

Maya said, "You think that is what she did?"

Gregor said, "Likely but not sure". Gregor knew this hidden pathway very well. Maya had some trouble but not too much in keeping up with Gregor. Finally they made their way outside. They stood silently for a moment to listen for voices. They did hear some mumbled voices but not sure which direction they were coming from. They went to the right and the voices were getting louder. One of them was a teen's voice. It was probably Henry and Emma. Gregor and Maya walked quietly. They came to a clearing but remained hidden by some of the trees and stared at Henry and Emma. Gregor and Maya had listened to the conversation.

"You were told by your mom Regina, your grandmother and grandfather and all the guards here not to come", said Emma. "Yet you are still here".

"I'm my mother's son", said Henry.

Emma was thinking to herself, did he mean Regina or herself. In this case, both applied. "Listen, it's dangerous to be around me. My powers are very unpredictable and they are difficult to control. I'm getting better but sometimes things just happen. You can stay here, I'll have Merida contact Regina".

"Please don't do that", said Henry.

Emma smiled despite not really wanting to. "You're worried about what Regina will say and do".

"Okay, maybe there is that", said Henry.

Emma shut her eyes and put her hand to her head. Maya got scared and ran out and tried to push Emma out of the way. Emma thought that Maya was trying to hurt Henry. Emma shot out some fireballs at Maya. Gregor pushed her out of the way, but she did get some of the heat of the fireballs. Emma panicked and left. Henry asked Gregor, "Is she alive?"

Gregor said, "I don't know". Henry checked her pulse and saw it was a bit faint but still there.

Henry said, "She's still alive but not doing too well. We need to get her back to the castle".

Gregor was angry at both Henry and Maya and shouted, "Hopefully she will be okay, no thanks to you".

Henry said, "Seriously? Who told her to come between my mom and me? I was handling things fine".

Gregor said, "I admit what Maya did was foolish but you had no way of knowing if you were truly safe from your mother. Maya was just trying to protect you".

Henry said, "You think my mother, Emma would actually try to hurt me"?

Gregor said, "You heard what she said. She wasn't sure if she was truly in control of her powers. You haven't seen what I seen her do."

Henry said, "You guys were spying on me?"

Gregor said, "Let's stop arguing and get her back to the castle".

Suddenly some guards came and said, "What happened here? Did her Royal Darkness do this?"

Gregor said, "Yes and she got away. This young lady needs help".

Another guard came forward and said, "We'll take her to the castle and Henry you must follow us and the others will try to see where Emma went".

They did just that and ended up back at the castle where they found Merida waiting for them and she was not too happy.


	4. Chapter 4

_Can't wait for tomorrow and find out more about the "Dark Swan". I am sure things will happen somewhat differently to how I depicted them here, but it will be fun to see if I was on the right track. Have fun watching the show tomorrow! I just noticed in two of my stories, there is a lot of spy action going on. So there will be a lot of action in the two stories coming up._

 _Chapter 4_

"I'm worried about Henry", said Maya. "We know he is not in his bed and he wanted to see his mother, Emma. So we got to find him fast".

"Not you. Thanks for your help but we got it at this point. Go back to bed", said Gregor.

"You don't know me. If someone tells me to do something, I will do the opposite", said Maya.

"Fine then come with me", said Gregor.

"Well if you insist", said Maya. "Got you there".

Gregor just sighed and said, "Just stay out of the way". He figured if he wasted time trying to force her back into her bedroom, it would just waste time. Gregor met up with a few of the other guards, who were being debriefed by Mulan. Mulan noticed Gregor and Maya and said, "What's she doing here?"

"Couldn't get rid of her", grumbled Gregor.

"Fine. I'll work with the others and you get her back to her bedroom", said Mulan.

Gregor and Maya looked at each other. He didn't want to be left out of the action and Maya wasn't going to make this easy. He pulled her aside and said, "Let's make it look like I'm taking you back to your room and then let's try to see what is going on and find them on our own if necessary".

Maya grinned and said, "I thought you'd never ask". They found a place where they would be hidden and listed to what was going on. Some of the guards were going in one direction and some were going in another.

Gregor said, "I'm thinking that they would have went in the opposite direction of the fire".

Maya replied, "Good thinking Sherlock".

Gregor just looked at Maya puzzled and said, "So let's go this way. I know some hidden pathways".

Maya said, "Wouldn't the other guards be going this way?"

Gregor said, "There are some hidden pathways that have been revealed to the guards but there are others that are not really known. But you may have to get dirty. You okay with that?"

Maya said, "Do I look like some princess or something?"

Gregor said, "You sounded like her royal Darkness there. You are not about to shoot any fireballs at me right?"

Maya said, "You think that is what she did?"

Gregor said, "Likely but not sure". Gregor knew this hidden pathway very well. Maya had some trouble but not too much in keeping up with Gregor. Finally they made their way outside. They stood silently for a moment to listen for voices. They did hear some mumbled voices but not sure which direction they were coming from. They went to the right and the voices were getting louder. One of them was a teen's voice. It was probably Henry and Emma. Gregor and Maya walked quietly. They came to a clearing but remained hidden by some of the trees and stared at Henry and Emma. Gregor and Maya had listened to the conversation.

"You were told by your mom Regina, your grandmother and grandfather and all the guards here not to come", said Emma. "Yet you are still here".

"I'm my mother's son", said Henry.

Emma was thinking to herself, did he mean Regina or herself. In this case, both applied. "Listen, it's dangerous to be around me. My powers are very unpredictable and they are difficult to control. I'm getting better but sometimes things just happen. You can stay here, I'll have Merida contact Regina".

"Please don't do that", said Henry.

Emma smiled despite not really wanting to. "You're worried about what Regina will say and do".

"Okay, maybe there is that", said Henry.

Emma shut her eyes and put her hand to her head. Maya got scared and ran out and tried to push Emma out of the way. Emma thought that Maya was trying to hurt Henry. Emma shot out some fireballs at Maya. Gregor pushed her out of the way, but she did get some of the heat of the fireballs. Emma panicked and left. Henry asked Gregor, "Is she alive?"

Gregor said, "I don't know". Henry checked her pulse and saw it was a bit faint but still there.

Henry said, "She's still alive but not doing too well. We need to get her back to the castle".

Gregor was angry at both Henry and Maya and shouted, "Hopefully she will be okay, no thanks to you".

Henry said, "Seriously? Who told her to come between my mom and me? I was handling things fine".

Gregor said, "I admit what Maya did was foolish but you had no way of knowing if you were truly safe from your mother. Maya was just trying to protect you".

Henry said, "You think my mother, Emma would actually try to hurt me"?

Gregor said, "You heard what she said. She wasn't sure if she was truly in control of her powers. You haven't seen what I seen her do."

Henry said, "You guys were spying on me?"

Gregor said, "Let's stop arguing and get her back to the castle".

Suddenly some guards came and said, "What happened here? Did her Royal Darkness do this?"

Gregor said, "Yes and she got away. This young lady needs help".

Another guard came forward and said, "We'll take her to the castle and Henry you must follow us and the others will try to see where Emma went".

They did just that and ended up back at the castle where they found Merida waiting for them and she was not too happy.

 _Great season premiere last night. I'm writing this on Monday but waiting until Tuesday to post it because there are spoiler alerts in the story. But to be on the safe side I'm typing here..._

 ** _SPOILER ALERT...DON'T CONTINUE BELOW IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN OUAT SEASON 5 EPISODE 1_**

"Henry what do you think you were doing? You almost got yourself killed and who knows what will happen to this girl?" said Merida. "Do you know she tried to kill me? And not once, several times".

"I'm her son plus I knew what I was doing", said Henry.

"Well your cockiness may get your friend killed. As I see it we have two choices now", said Merida. "We can get Morgana, who is an amazing healer but also has dark power tendencies or your mother Regina who is a very talented sorceress".

"May I pick Morgana. She actually seems the less scary choice between my Mom Regina and her", said Henry jokingly and nervously.

"I'm guessing that is your attempt of a joke. We should probably pick your mother Regina. I met Morgana before and she makes your Mom Emma look like a peaceful little lass", said Merida. "Now you are taking her away from her journey to help your Mom Emma. I'm guessing you are worried because she will be none too happy. That's what you deserve laddie".

"Why are you protecting my mother if she tried to kill you"? said Henry.

"Long story and I need to leave fast to find your Mom Regina, your grandmother and grandfather", said Merida. "I need to brief Mulan and she will take over for me and brief her second in command. Gregor you must stay with Henry at all times until Queen Regina returns".

Suddenly Riley walked down the stairs and was wondering about all the commotion. "I heard all this noise.." she said but stopped talking when she saw Maya laid out on a couch. She ran to her and said, "Oh my goodness. Is she ok? What happened?"

"Who was supposed to keep an eye on this young lady?" said Merida.

"With all the commotion plus all that was going on, all the guards were occupied and no one was watching Riley's room", answered Gregor.

"So now you can be responsible for both "children", said Merida (with an emphasis on children, as to demonstrate how immature they were. Merida instructed two of the guards to take Maya to a room to make her comfortable. "Gregor, restrain the young lady", said Merida.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to hold you back. The guards and our healer will make sure she is comfortable until Queen Regina comes", said Gregor.

"But you can't. She's my best friend. I need to know what is happening to her", said Riley who was crying at this point.

"Listen, I'll fill you in, but you must promise not to run after Maya", said Gregor. "It's partly my fault and partly his fault". He pointed to Henry. Henry looked embarrassed and lowered his head.

"Fill me in from the beginning", said Riley who stopped crying and was slightly more calmer.

"Okay. Henry here tried to get by me to find his mother, but I caught him and sent him back to his room. I thought that was it but he got by me. Luckily Maya heard what was going on and informed me what happened. Now you know what your friend is like, she would not listen to anyone or back down from helping me. I had a plan to take a little known hidden route and we found Henry here talking to his mother, Emma", said Gregor.

Riley interrupted and said, "You caused this", to Henry.

Henry was about to speak but said nothing. Gregor continued and said, "We stood back but Maya noticed Emma rubbing her head like a bad headache was coming on and thought she was going to do something to Henry and rushed over to him and Emma got scared and shot fireballs at Maya. I prevented the worst damage but she did get hit slightly by a fireball".

Henry spoke up now and said, "Which would not have happened if Maya did not get involved".

Riley yelled and said, "None of this would have happened if you listened to everybody. You selfish...she ran after him in order to grab him but Gregor held her back.

"Listen, yelling and blaming won't help Maya. Hopefully your Mom Regina will be able to help", said Gregor.

"She probably will but I probably won't live to tell the story", he said half jokingly.

Riley had a half smile and said, "Do you really think your Mom Regina could help Maya?"

Henry said proudly, "She's once of the best sorceresses in the world".

Riley said, "Thank goodness. I don't think I can just sit here and wait until your mother arrives. What is there to eat here?"

Henry said, "You can eat in a time like this?"

Riley said, "Yes I have a habit of nervous eating but Maya is good at curbing it when she is around. Now that she is not around, let me at the sweets".

Gregor said to a servant, "Excuse me. Ask cook about getting some desserts for the boy and girl".

"Right away", said the servant.

"Henry. I'm sorry I yelled at you, I'm just worried about Maya", said Riley.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you too. I'm worried about Maya and my mom Emma", said Henry. "By the way, what will be done with her?"

"Be subdued like she has the other times. Sometimes she goes to the dwarfs' cabin and or her father's old house", said Gregor.

"You were right about Emma going to the dwarf cabin", said Riley.

"Do you remember the things my mother Emma did during the past 7 weeks"? said Henry.

"I'm not permitted to say", said Gregor.

"What about how and why I have no memory of those events?" said Henry.

"Sorry can't help you there", said Gregor.

"Listen he is worried about his mother and all you can say is sorry I can't help?" exclaimed Riley.

"I know the events but have been forbidden to say and how you lost those memories, I haven't been told, It's the truth", said Gregor.

"I'll try to find out more later", said Henry.

"Well as far as I know your Mom Regina, your grandmother and grandfather haven't gotten their memories back yet", said Gregor.

Henry didn't say anything but was thinking. Finally the desserts came and Riley made a mad dash for the cake.

"Mmm cake", smiled Riley. "It looks almost as good as the cake at Topanga's".

"Interesting name for a restaurant", said Henry.

"What's a restaurant? said Gregor.

"Like a pub", replied Riley. "Anyhow it's named after my mother".

"Your mother's name is Topanga?" said Henry.

"Yes and you have a problem with that?" said Riley.

"No. I'm just used to old fashioned names like Emma, Regina, David and the like", said Henry.

They all ate the cake along with some mead. They were tired and Gregor encouraged them to get some sleep. Riley said, "How about you? You must be tired".

"No I must be awake to make sure you guys stay put and are ok", said Gregor.

"Poor thing, you don't get any sleep", said Riley.

"I'm sure one of the guys will relieve me in a bit", said Gregor. Gregor escorted them up to their rooms, it was nearly dawn but it was a long night and they were tired. Neither Riley or Henry protested and went right to sleep.

 _I don't think they mentioned on Girl Meets World how Riley and Maya met, but this is my take on it, and it seems to make sense. I didn't see any currently existing middle schools in Greenwich Village, but I read there used to be a school called Greenwich Village Middle School._

When Riley woke up she was starving. Luckily she still had some of the gum left that Henry gave her. She found another dress in the closet. Someone must have put it in there when she was hanging out with Gregor and Henry earlier. She changed and then went to open the door. There was some other guard standing there. "Hi. Thought you were Gregor", said Riley.

"No I'm Edgar", said Edgar. "He's due back in an hour".

"Did you see Henry?" said Riley.

"Emma's son?" said Edgar. "He peeked his head out about 20 minutes ago looking for you. He went back into his room when I told him you didn't come out yet".

Riley walked over to Henry's room and Edgar followed her. "Seriously? Why are you following me?" said Riley.

"It's not really appropriate for a young lady to be in a boy's room", said Edgar.

"I'm just knocking to see if he is ready to go downstairs", said Riley.

"Very well", said Edgar. Riley knocked on his door and Henry answered.

"Thank goodness you are up now. I have been up for an hour but didn't try to come out until 20 minutes ago because I figured you were asleep. I was bored out of my mind", said Henry.

"Please tell me you are hungry too", said Riley.

"In this case, I actually am", said Henry. "Let's go get something to eat. By the way, who is that guy?"

"Edgar", said Riley.

"I miss Gregor. He was kind of cool", said Henry.

"He's supposed to be back in an hour and yes I miss him too. This guard is a buzzkill", said Riley.

"I heard that!" said Edgar.

Riley and Henry giggled. Edgar informed someone in the kitchen that both the kids were hungry. They sat at the long table and talked while they waited for their food.

At first Riley was quiet because she didn't know what to say. Henry started by saying, "How long have Maya and you known each other? I hope you don't mind that I bring her up, I wasn't sure if you were trying to get your mind off of her".

"It's okay. We met the first day of kindergarten. She had no lunch so I shared my lunch with her and after that we became friends", said Riley.

"She forgot her lunch?" said Henry.

"No, her mom forgot to give her lunch that day", said Riley.

"She forgot on the first day of school?" said Henry.

"Her mom up to recently hasn't always been present for Maya. She gets so caught up in work she often forgets things and didn't spend that much time with Maya", said Riley. "So she would spend a lot of time at our house".

"I wish I had a best friend. I have some pals in my school but not any best friends", said Henry. "Most of my friends are adults".

"Not many people can claim their friends are fairy tale characters. That's pretty amazing though", said Riley.

"True. What's your school like? From what I remember from going to school in New York City, my school was on the big side with a lot of kids and different teachers. Much different than my school at Storybrooke", said Henry.

"Pretty similar to what you said about your school in NYC. What was the school you went to? What grade where you in then?" said Riley.

"Greenwich Village Middle School and I was in eighth grade", said Henry.

"Were you on any sports teams?" said Riley.

"No", laughed Henry. "You?"

Riley laughed too and said, "No way".

Henry said, "I wasn't really on any sports or academic teams".

Then their food came. It was a roasted chicken, roasted potatoes and some sort of greens. They were famished so they dug into their food. About 10 minutes later, Henry asked, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Riley almost choked on her food. "Boyfriend? Um kind of?", said Riley.

"You ok?" said Henry. "Gosh that was nosy of me. Sorry".

"I'm ok. And don't worry about it. It's just that we went out on two dates, so I don't know if that qualifies as a boyfriend", said Riley. "And you?"

"No. Maybe? No, unless it occurred in the 6 weeks I forgot about?", said Henry.

"What how could you forget what happened in the past 6 weeks?" said Riley.

"I don't know. Someone doesn't want us to remember, maybe it was my Mom Emma or someone from Camelot? said Henry.

"Quite interesting", said Riley. "You may have a girlfriend here and you don't know it. What if you find her and she doesn't know you don't have your memories, you may be in for a slap". Riley laughed.

Henry laughed. Gregor walked in and said, "Did I miss anything good?"

Riley said, "I think Henry has a secret girlfriend".

Henry blushed and said, "Riley, you know nothing of the sort".

Riley said, "We are just teasing each other. Are you able to help us see Maya?"

Gregor said, "Not this again!"

Riley said, "You won't help us?"

Gregor said, "I'm not getting in trouble again. You know where that put me the first time".

Henry said, "I thought you liked us".

Gregor said, "You are not bad for kids, but because of Henry and Maya's actions, I'm stuck babysitting".

Henry said, "I thought you said you supported what Maya did?"

Gregor said, "It may have been the wrong decision. One young lady is badly hurt and while Emma may be contained, it was a very risky thing to do".

Riley said, "Maya did what she thought was right and even though I disagree a little, Henry did the same".

Henry said, "Thanks Riley".

Gregor said, "So I'm not about to get in trouble again to sneak you guys in to see your friend".

Riley said, "I wasn't going to ask you to do that. I was going to have you do it the right way. Try to get permission from Mulan for us to see Maya. We won't touch her or anything. We just want to see her and speak to her".

Gregor said, "And if that won't work you'll then ask me to break the rules again".

Riley said, "We may break the rules, but we won't get you involved. You know nothing".

Gregor said, "I don't know".

Henry said, "What happened to the guy who wanted to stand up for what is right?"

Gregor said, "After I took my nap, I had a real talking to from Mulan. I just want to make my family proud and become a good and loyal guard".

Henry said, "And you will. As she said, we won't involve you. And for all you know, Mulan may surprise you and say yes. Please say you will help us?"

Gregor said, "Fine I'll talk to Mulan, but I cannot promise anything".

Riley and Henry went to Gregor and gave him a big hug. He started to resist but gave in and hugged them back.


	5. Chapter 5

_Good episode of Once Upon a Time last night. I love how after watching each episode there are always new questions. Anyhow just to mention I decided to go in a different direction that OUAT. I did not have the Camelot characters return with them to Storybrooke. I didn't think it would work for my story. And since they didn't go back with the main characters from OUAT, they didn't lose their memories either. Also I don't recall if Hook taught Henry poker. But in my version he did._

 _Chapter 5_

While waiting for Gregor to return, Henry and Riley were trying to figure out what to do. Henry pulled out a deck of cards from his backpack. "I figured I was going to be alone so I brought a deck of cards to play solitaire", said Henry.

"Okay sounds good. Want to play poker?" said Henry. "I just learned how".

"Poker? Um, I never played", said Riley. "I think Maya knows how to play. She tells me she is going to teach me one of these days but she hasn't yet".

"Today is your lucky day", said Henry.

"How did you learn to play?" said Riley.

"My mother Emma's boyfriend", said Henry.

"I didn't get to read all the stories in the book like Maya did, so I don't know who it is", said Riley.

"Well that story isn't in the book, but maybe we can look at one or two of the stories later, depending on how long it takes for Gregor to do it. Look it is Edgar again to watch us", said Henry.

"So who is it?" said Riley.

"Captain Hook also known as Killian Jones", said Henry.

"You mean like Captain Hook from Peter Pan? I didn't realize his story is in that book too", said Riley.

"Yes I'll tell you that story in a bit. Let's just say that the Peter Pan story you know is not what really happened and I am personally connected to it. Not just for the fact that Captain Hook is my mom's boyfriend", said Henry.

"Quite interesting. I can't wait to hear it", said Riley.

Henry showed Riley how to play poker. He was kicking her butt at first but she caught on and started to win a few hands too. About an hour later, Riley said, "Let's stop and you can tell me the true story of Peter Pan.

"Okay. You know in the version of Peter Pan you read how Peter Pan is the hero? Well he wasn't the hero in real life", said Henry.

"Was Hook the hero?" said Riley.

"Not quite. I guess you could call him the anti-hero", said Henry.

"I think I know what you mean, but I'll let you get into the story", said Riley.

"Peter Pan really did visit the Darling children, Wendy, Michael and John. His purpose wasn't to take Wendy on an adventure to show how fun it is to be young forever but to take her youth and he almost succeeded. Also there was another hidden guest at the Darling household, Baelfire, my father. He took her captive and Michael and John were left behind. Unbeknownst to my father, Peter Pan was actually his grandfather, Malcolm. To explain further, my great grandfather abandoned, my grandfather, who you heard is Rumplestilskin. He wanted to remain forever young. Malcolm knew about Neverland as a kid. He had been there and had been able to fly. He took his son, Rumplestilskin there when he was an adult. He discovered as an adult, you cannot fly in Neverland. So she decided to abandon Rumple and give up being a father. After that, he is transformed by a flash of green light into an adolescent, whom you know as Peter Pan. ", said Henry.

"Let me get this straight. Your great grandfather, grandfather and father all been to Neverland. Your great grandfather was the villain and your father tried to play the hero. And Rumplestilskin only been there the one time?" said Riley.

"Yes. So Baelfire, my father tried to rescue Wendy with help of her brothers. Baelfire originally been to Neverland when Peter Pan as the Pied Piper, played the flute and the children of Hamelin followed him to Neverland. He wanted to find other young boys to be companions and live with him in Neverland. Eventually Baelfire ends up back in the Enchanted Forest and that is when he met Wendy and her brothers", said Riley.

"Where does Captain Hook fall into this?" said Riley.

"I'll explain in a little bit. So when Peter Pan invites the shadow (the method of taking the children to Neverland) to take Wendy to Neverland initially, it's just for one night. But when the Shadow comes back to take the brothers, Baelfire offers up himself instead. So Wendy goes after him to rescue him and the brothers go after her to rescue her. Peter Pan keeps Wendy captive and forces her brothers to do his bidding by claiming Wendy would come to harm if they didn't. The brothers age into adult hood but when they reach adulthood, Peter Pan keeps them from aging a bit further", said Henry.

"What happened to Baelfire? Did Wendy or her adult brothers ever get rescued?" said Riley.

"Baelfire found a way for the shadow to drop him and he ended up on Hook's ship, the Jolly Roger", said Henry.

"Ah. So this is where Hook comes in", said Riley.

"Kind of. I'll get to that soon", said Henry. "Yes Baelfire stayed with Hook. Hook was involved with Baelfire's mom, my grandmother Milah and she wanted her son, Hook and herself to be a family, so Hook gets to know Baelfire and become close to him. Milah had since died, so Hook thought maybe both Baelfire and him could become a family but Baelfire disagrees and goes to Neverland to try to rescue Wendy and her brothers. Baelfire thinks he is going to give him up to Pan but he doesn't. Hook seems to care for Baelfire and wants him to stay but Baelfire doesn't trust him so he leaves", said Henry. "He didn't rescue Wendy and her brothers at that time".

"But later they are?" said Riley.

"And I was too", said Henry.

"What? You ended up in Neverland too?" said Riley.

"Peter Pan was looking for the heart of the Truest Believer, me", said Henry. "Tamara, who was my father's fiancé, but really was working for Pan and her colleague Greg kidnapped me and took me to Neverland. They were told they were hired to stop magic but it was just a pretense to kidnap me and take me to Neverland. The Lost Boys go after Henry but Pan pretends to be a ex Lost Boy who is going to help me. We fly together but when we land Peter Pan takes out his knife and reveals his true intentions, that he wants my heart. My mothers, my grandfather Rumplestilskin, my grandmother and grandfather, Snow and David come to rescue me. Peter Pan plays some sort of game with my mother, Emma, saying he has some sort of map that will help her find me. It's blank and he says that she has to reveal what is in the map. She does figure it out. His plan with the map was to reveal that she has resentment towards her parents for abandoning her and Henry has the same feelings and they will get even worse and he won't want to leave Neverland", said Henry.

"Wow, but obviously you were rescued since you are here now", said Riley.

"Yes but it wasn't easy. Peter Pan also threatened to kill my grandparents, Snow and David too. Peter Pan tries to explain the benefits to me of living in Neverland and why I am so important, because I am from a world with no magic and that I am a savior of magic. Peter Pan makes me think I am a hero but I don't believe him. My father, now called Neal came to Neverland to rescue me. I didn't know he was my father at the time. My grandfather Rumple and my father reunited and reconciled to rescue me. My father finds a way to rescue me. Pan distracts my father by revealing how his father Rumple wanted to kill me to prevent a prophecy he heard. One of my grandfather's powers was that he was a seer. Peter Pan gets me back. He says that Neverland is a place where new dreams are born and that I can bring magic back. When he plays the flute again I am lured back to the Lost boys", said Henry.

"He's a good villain", said Riley.

"He was very good but no match for my family", said Henry. "Now back to Hook. Killian, Hook, and his brother Liam were sent on a dangerous mission from their King to procure Dreamshade, a lethal herb. They don't realize how dangerous it is until Peter Pan explains it to them. Liam doesn't believe Pan and tries to prove it by cutting himself with Dreamshade. He is about to die but Peter Pan helps Hook by providing access to the island's remedial spring. It helps Liam but what they don't know later is that once one is out of Neverland's waters, it no longer works. When his brother died, he renames his brother's ship, the Jolly Roger and becomes a pirate but he is supposed to be one with honor. Now I mentioned before that Hook was involved with my grandfather Rumple's wife Milah. This causes a massive rivalry between the two of them and they keep on trying to kill each other. Rumple kills his wife Milah and ends up cutting off Hook's hand. That is how he got his nickname", said Henry. "Hook begins working for Pan. I guess he felt that he owed him because he tried to save his brother".

"Unbelievable all the stories about your family. I know there is more because you did not reveal yet how Emma met Hook", said Riley.

"Well its a bit of a long story and I will be happy to tell you later. However I will say he came in contact with my mom and people from my town when he worked for Regina's mother, Cora, who you know a little about when I told you about my mom Regina" said Henry. Cora wants to Hook to help her get magic beans. He decides to work with my mother's group because he doesn't want to wait for Cora. He tells my mom some lie about how he lost his hand due to an Ogre from the Ogre wars", said Henry.

"He would not dare use the Ogre lie", said Riley emphatically.

"But he did but my mother saw right through his lie", said Henry. "When my grandmother Snow pulled out his Hook from a sachet, he reveals his true identity and says he wants to work with my mom and my grandparents. My mother and grandmother went through a portal that sent them to the Enchanted Forest. It seemed like Hook wanted to work with them because he wants to get to Storybrooke badly because he wants to confront Rumple for taking his hand. They need to go get an Enchanted Compass on top of the beanstalk and Emma and Hook decide to go up there together".

Gregor comes back and says, "It took some convincing but Mulan said yes as long as we follow her conditions".

Riley said, "That's wonderful. Henry please continue the story for me later. Hopefully we can fill in Maya later".

Henry and Riley walked up with Gregor to the bedroom where Maya was kept. Riley put her hand to her mouth when she saw Maya. She never seen her friend look so pale and lifeless. "Gregor, she is not dead, right?" said Riley.

"No. Mulan assured me that she is alive and breathing" , said Gregor. "Remember you can talk to her but not touch her".

"Fine. Maya, I'm here and I will make sure you are okay. Henry here says that his mom Regina is one of the best Sorceresses in our world and this world. When you get up you can meet her. It will be exciting and we can meet Snow White and Prince Charming too. You were very brave but foolish, but I still love you Maya", said Riley. She almost went to hug her but remembered what Gregor said. "I heard some more great stories that were not in the Once Upon a Time book you read. When you get up, Henry will tell them to us. You'll have to hear about the one with Hook and Henry and his mom Emma. He hasn't finished it yet, but he will let you catch up first. Henry do you want to say a few words to her?" said Riley.

"Maya. I'm sorry for what I did that put you in this position. I will make sure my mother Regina does whatever she can to help you. I have confidence she will if she doesn't kill me first. The last part was obviously a joke. You have to get up so you can tease me and call me Shepherd boy or whatever. I want you to meet my mom Regina and my grandmother and grandfather. You are quite a bit like my mom Regina", said Henry.

"Hmm, two Mayas. How will the world survive?" said Riley. "Maya, they have some really good desserts here. I should know because I ate a lot of them. You'll have to try them when you get up".

"They are good", said Henry.

"Maybe we should let her get her rest?" said Riley. "I mean I could stay here longer and just watch her and not say a word".

"Do you want to be by yourself for that?" said Henry. "I mean for me to go".

"Yes please, if you don't mind", said Riley. Henry walked out briefly. Riley was tempted again to give her friend a big hug. She asked Gregor who was taking care of her and what they had been doing. Gregor admitted much couldn't be done to her except keep her comfortable and clean. Riley got pale.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you like that. I am sure she will be fine", said Gregor.

Riley was feeling stressed and turned her worry and anger on Gregor. "You don't know that", said Riley. "You can't promise that".

Gregor said, "I'm sorry. I'm just trying to help".

Riley said, "I know. I'm just worried. Sorry".

Gregor said, "No need to apologize. But maybe you should go now. I can see if you can visit her later today or tomorrow". Riley and Gregor left the room.

Henry said, "Well now I could finish the story".

Riley said, "Good idea. Let's go into the sitting room and you can tell me there".

Henry continued about Emma and Hook's mission to get the enchanted compass and outwit the giant. "They have some poppy dust to get the giant to sleep. As usual Hook has his eye on the treasure as Emma is trying to look for the compass. Hook almost falls into a tripwire but Emma stops him and Hook jokes that she must really like him but she strongly disagrees. When they find the compass, Emma explains he cannot be trusted and entraps him and makes off with the compass. Cora finds out that Hook went without her to get the compass and she discovers she cannot trust him anymore. As a punishment, she decides to leave him in the Enchanted Forest so he cannot get back to Storybrooke and get vengeance on Rumple. Cora is keeping Aurora (as whom you know from the Sleeping Beauty) story captive and she is unconscious. He rips out her heart and puts it in his pouch. He pretends to be helping her and claims that he is freeing her as a way to help Cora fail. He wants Aurora to deliver the message to Emma that his deal to help her return home still stands. Cora is still angry at Hook but when he shows Cora Aurora's heart, she forgives him. They are able to use the heart to hear Emma and her companions speak", said Henry.

"So does Cora take Hook to Storybrooke with her?" said Riley.

"Well first of all, Cora uses Aurora's heart to trick her into getting Aurora, Emma and Snow locked into a cell. Emma, Snow and Mulan confront Aurora. Hook tells Emma he is upset that she left him at the top of the beanstalk. He shows her a magic bean he got but he is really taunting her with it. He says he is done with her and leaves with Cora" said Henry.

"Oh a story about my dear old mother", said Regina. "Hello Henry and whomever you are", said Regina. Henry turned around and saw his mother and his grandmother and grandfather.

"Uh oh", said Henry. "I'm in trouble right?"

"Yes", said Regina. "We need to talk". They went off together to talk somewhere.

Riley looked at Snow and Charming and they looked back at her.

"So you are a friend of Henry's?" said Snow. "From here or from the other world".

"Um the other world. My name is Riley", said Riley.

"Oh. How did you get here?" said Snow.

"Snow, the girl looks a little scared. Maybe let's stop with the questions for a minute", said David.

"Sorry I'm just trying to figure out what happened here and where she came from. Of course she is scared. Her friend is hurt and she doesn't know what is happening next or how she will get home", said Snow.

"Do you really think Henry's mom could help Maya?" said Riley.

Snow sat on the couch and patted Riley on the back. "Of course she can. If anyone can, Regina can. I have faith in that. And I'm sorry if I came on a bit too strong. I can do that sometimes", said Snow.

"It's okay. I can't believe I'm meeting you guys. I heard the real stories about you and they are so much better than the ones in the fairy tale books", said Riley.

"Thanks. We will figure out a way to get you guys home but first we have to find a way to help my daughter", said Snow.

"I understand. I would do the same", said Riley.

"Let's see if we can get some food and drink", said Snow. She motioned to a servant and told her to get some food and drink for them.

"Is Henry in real big trouble? Should we be worried?" said Riley.

This time David spoke up. "If you are worried that Regina is going to hurt him, she won't but she is really angry at him and she will tell him that", said David.

"I get that", said Riley. "My parents would be the same way. In fact, do you think that a lot of time will pass when we get back to New York?"

"Time does pass but not as quickly but when all is said and done, it could be several days that time passes in New York", said Snow.

"Oh no. What am I going to do? My parents and Maya's mom and future stepdad will be suspicious if we are gone for a few days and will call the police", said Riley. She started to cry.

"We will find a way to get you guys back so little time passed", said Snow.

"You can't promise that", said David.

"We got to try. We don't want anyone else to be suspicious of what happened to the girls", said Snow.

"Well whatever reason they will give, I am sure it won't be the real one. They will think the girls are nuts", said David.

"Hello! I'm right here. If you can try to bring us back so little time has past, we would greatly appreciate it", said Riley. "And of course I would not tell my parents what really happened".

"Sorry", said David. "We will do whatever we can but you understand we have to try to help our daughter first".

"I get that", said Riley.

"I'm sorry if we scared you about this. Here's the food. Let's eat and relax and not worry about any of this right now", said Snow.

"Good idea", said David.

About a half an hour later, Henry comes downstairs with Gregor, who was told to fetch Henry when he was done talking to Regina. "Henry, is everything ok?", said Snow. "Where is your mom?"

"Yes. She is with Maya now. She sent me downstairs with Gregor", said Henry.

"Oh this guard here?" said Snow. "Thanks for watching the kids".

"You are welcome", said Gregor. "Am I to understand you are Snow White and Prince Charming?"

"Why yes we are. Nice to meet you", said Snow.

"Yes nice to meet you", said David aka Prince Charming.

"Ooh you must be in deep trouble", said Riley.

Snow, David and Gregor looked at her funny.

"Sorry. I say silly things when I am nervous", said Riley.

"Yes I am in trouble. I'm grounded for 6 weeks when I get back home", said Henry.

"That stinks. I hate to find out how long Maya and I will be grounded", said Riley.

"Anyhow, Regina saw Maya and thinks she has a way to help her. We will know shortly", said Henry.

"That's good. I was worried we arrived too late. I told Regina so", said Snow.

"Let's not go into that again", said David.

"Anyhow, maybe we can play some cards?" said Riley.

"Yes. Let's play the game of Rummy", said Henry quickly worried that Riley would bring up that they played poker.

They got in about 5 hands when Regina came back down. Riley finally took time to take in Snow and Regina's clothes. Both were wearing velvet dresses that seemed popular in the medieval times. Regina's was red and Snow's was a light blue. "I like your dresses", said Riley.

Regina said, "Is this the other one?"

Henry said, "Yes my friend Riley. Is Maya ok?"

Riley said, "Yes will she be ok?"

Regina said, "Yes she will. She is conscious now but sleeping. We need to let her relax a bit so she will be well when we leave tomorrow".

Riley said, "Thank goodness". She ran over to Regina and gave her a big hug. Regina was taken back at first and then reluctantly gave her a hug.

Regina said, "I see there was some food. Any more? I'm famished".

Snow said, "Yes I'll get the servant to get some more for us". She motioned over to the same servant and explained what she wanted".

Regina said to Riley, "Listen you know it is very dangerous for you to be here".

Henry responded, "Please don't scare her. She been having a difficult time".

Regina looked at Riley and then back at Henry and back at Riley again, trying to surmise if Henry liked her more than a friend. "Sorry. It's just been a tiring time and I am worried now we fell behind", said Regina.

David said, "It's been tiring for all of us. After we eat, we should get a good night's sleep so we are ready to leave". The food arrived and Regina ate and Riley had eaten a little more. Finally they all went to bed.

In the middle of the night, there was a knock on Riley's door. She was scared for a minute and said quietly, "Who is it?"

"It's me, silly. I'm bored. I been sleeping for a while and can't sleep anymore. Thought I would join you", said Maya.

"Well I haven't slept too much and we have a long journey tomorrow and Regina doesn't look like the type to let us take a nap", said Riley.

"I can't wait to meet her, the woman who saved my life", said Maya. "Okay, I'll let you sleep. I wish I had some paper. I would do some drawings. See you later".

A few hours later, Gregor knocked on their door and told Riley that she had to get up and all the others were woken. "Are you coming with us", said Riley.

"Yes I'm one of the guards who will be with you all", said Gregor.

Riley rushed to get ready and found Maya who was ready for a while. They met Henry, Snow, Regina and David for a quick breakfast downstairs. Snow smiled at the three teens and said, "Ah you are Maya. Very nice to meet you".

Maya said, "So you are really Snow White? This is unbelievable. And you are the Evil Queen and you are Prince Charming".

Regina answered quickly, "Formally the Evil Queen. Now just Queen Regina, Mayor Mills or whatever you prefer".

Maya said, "Sorry. Anyhow thanks for saving my life. I'm very impressed. I wish I had magic like you".

Regina said, "Thanks but you probably don't wish that". They all grabbed some food and sat down to eat. Regina said to Riley, "Sorry about yesterday. I was really tired and frustrated".

Riley said, "No problem. I understand".

Maya said to Regina, "Can you really shoot fireballs?"

Riley said, "You are really asking that after you almost got killed from one?"

Maya said, "It's not like she is going to shoot one at me".

Regina said, "Yes Riley is right. You should not be asking that after what happened to you. And magic is not all it is cracked up to be".

Snow said, "Anyhow did you know that where your grandfather grew up is not far from here?"

Maya said, "Sheep man, sheep boy".

Snow and David looked puzzled and Henry just grinned. "Good to see that you are back in full form".

Regina said, "Good one. I get it because David was a shepherd and Henry by relation. I thought I was the only one here with witty comments".

Maya said, "If you have any good ones for any of them here, I can't wait to hear".

Regina said, "I am sure you will be hearing some good ones too. Guys let's get moving".

Snow said, "Spoken like a true leader".

Regina said, "Being a leader was never the problem, just being the savior".

They got up to go and as they did, Riley said, "I thought Emma was the savior".

Regina said, "She was but now she is the dark one and by default I am the savior. It's taking some getting used to".

Maya said, "I'm sure you can kind of tough and still be a savior".

Regina said, "I'm working on it". They were walking for a half an hour when Riley spoke.

Riley said, "If you got to the castle by magic, couldn't we get to where you need to go by magic".

Regina said, "In due time. This is part of Henry's punishment".

Maya said, "Thanks Henry".

Henry said, "Sorry about that".

Regina said, "Maya I know you were just very ill, so we won't be traveling for that long".

Maya said, "Thank you. How long do you think it will be?"

Regina said, "Another hour and a half".

Riley said, "Henry, why don't you continue with your story that you told me. Wait we need to catch Maya up. Maya, Henry told me the story of how Emma met Hook and he gave me some background on Hook and I found out the true story of Peter Pan".

Regina said, "I can save you time on that. Peter Pan was a bad guy and Rumplestilskin's father. Hook was good than bad and later good. Emma hated him at first but then he proved himself and she liked him but just as a friend at first but later more and oh yeah Peter Pan kidnapped Henry".

Henry said, "Hey I wanted to tell the story".

Regina said, "Everyone else knows the story already. Plus I am not in the mood to hear stories".

Henry shrugged and said, "Sorry Riley and Maya. I just thought it would be a good way to pass time".

Maya said, "Hey that's not such a bad idea, your highness. You should market that, 3 minute fairy tales".

Regina said, "You can call me Regina and I don't have time to sell stories".

Maya said, "Do you still have the outfits you wore when you were a baddie? They look so cool".

Regina said, "I didn't bring any with me, but I can always conjure up one if I want it".

Maya said, "Can you conjure me one?"

Riley said, "Don't be so rude".

Regina said, "It's okay and I don't think it is such a good idea".

Riley said, "What's it like living in our world when you lived in the Enchanted Forest all these years".

David said, "Some people adjusted better than others. I admit I would miss my iPhone if I came back here".

Snow said, "I can deal with not having the technology but I admit it is nice".

Regina said, "I wouldn't miss it. I'm always having problems with my computer and cell phone. I do admit otherwise I like it there because I can be a brand new person".

Riley said, "Reinventing yourself. I like it".

Regina said, "Yes good way to put it".

Riley said, "I was thinking. I have my cell phone, can I get pictures with you guys. It would be amazing!"

Maya said, "Put away your cell phone. You don't want to anger Regina and upset the others especially since we need them to help us get home".

Riley said, "Now who is spouting words of wisdom. Sorry you are right I didn't think of that".

Regina said, "Does Riley remind you of anyone?"

They all shrugged.

Regina said, "Really, no one? Nevermind". Finally the 1 1/2 hours passed and Regina used her magic to take them to Camelot


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

They arrived at the gates of King Arthur's castle in Camelot. "Great I have to make nice again. I'm not good at that", said Regina.

"Yes you are", said Snow. "I've seen you do it. Pretend you are talking to Henry, Roland or Robin".

"I think King Arthur and I are bros", said David.

"Wait, did he just say bro?" said Maya. "That is actually cool. Didn't realize you would know that word".

"I think I saw it on tv", said David.

"Ooh David and King Arthur have a bromance", said Riley giggling.

"Anyhow, maybe David should be our spokesperson, because they have this broship thing going on", said Regina.

"Bromance", said Riley.

"You don't give yourself enough credit Regina, as the Savior, I think you should do it', said Snow.

"Let's put this to a vote", said Regina. "All in favor for me to be your spokesperson here, raise your hand".

Snow was the only one who raised her hand. "Looks like we don't have to vote for David, I already see he will win. David you are it", said Regina.

Snow frowned but didn't say a word. David motioned one of the guards over. The guard came over and said, "Hello I know you guys right?"

David said, "Hello, It's me Prince Charming. I am a comrade of King Arthur".

The guard looked at David and the others and said, "Let me talk to Sir Kay, his steward and I'll be back".

The group waited there for what seemed like hours but was more likely a half an hour. The guard came back accompanied by Sir Kay. Sir Kay looked at David and said, "I remember you Prince Charming". He looked with disdain at the others. "You can come in to talk to King Arthur, but not the others".

Regina was about to speak but David put up his hand and said, "Listen please explain to King Arthur that I know we have been a hardship on his household but we really need his help and Merlin's help. If he helps us, we can save Emma and stop the Dark One once and for all".

Sir Kay stared at him for a bit but then said, "Fine, I'll talk to King Arthur. Wait here".

"Great more waiting", murmured both Regina and Maya.

"What did you guys say?" said Sir Kay.

"Nothing", said Regina as Maya and Regina both smiled.

"I'll be back", said Sir Kay. They waited even longer. It was probably an hour this time. Finally the guard, Sir Kay and King Arthur came out. He smiled at David and said, "I really do feel for you guys, but I have to think about my kingdom".

"Please King Arthur. I beg of you", said David. "I wouldn't beg if I wasn't really desperate. If we can solve this problem, we can solve both our problems".

"I see your point. Okay, as of now you can stay for tonight. I'll reevaluate my decision tomorrow", said King Arthur.

David said, "I am so gracious, your Honor, you don't know how much we appreciate this".

The rest of the group smiled and said, "Thank you". King Arthur went back inside with Sir Kay and asked the guard to escort them in. King Arthur spoke to Sir Kay and Sir Kay went off to speak to presumably some servants. They were escorted inside the castle and Riley and Maya looked around at the castle in awe. So did Henry, since he didn't remember the first time he was there.

Riley said, "Do you think we will get to attend a ball here?"

Regina said, "Not going to happen. From what I heard the last ball was a disaster and ended in a death. Used to be my type of fun, but not anymore. Besides lets not tempt fate".

Maya nudged Riley and said, "Told you".

Riley said, "You are just happy you don't have to dance".

Regina said, "Quiet everyone".

Riley and Maya grew silent. Snow broke the silence by saying, "Well at least you guys will get to meet knights. That's exciting".

Riley grinned and said, "It is so exciting. I can't wait".

Regina said, "First I'll need to fix your wardrobe. Let's go to our rooms upstairs". They were escorted upstairs by the guard and went to their rooms. When they got upstairs, Regina used her magic and gave Riley and Maya dresses that look similar to Snow's and Regina's. Riley's was pink and Maya's was a royal blue.

Riley said, "Thank you so much. I love it".

Maya said, "Not bad and blue is a nice touch".

Regina said, "Not really a fan of pink although I have worn it once or twice".

Maya said, "Me either. Riley loves pink and purple though. She's a real girly girl".

Snow said, "Pink is my favorite color".

Regina said, "Thought so. We have no idea how long it is going to take for David to talk to King Arthur".

Snow said, "I have an idea. We obviously don't remember and the girls haven't seen this kingdom before. Why don't we see if we can arrange a tour".

Regina said, "Let me just ring up the concierge desk. Oh wait, there is not a concierge desk in Camelot, of course".

Snow said, "Very funny. Gregor, maybe you can talk to some of the guards and knights and see if some of them could take us on a tour".

Gregor said, "It would be my pleasure, milady".

Snow said, "See that wasn't so difficult". She smiled.

Regina said, "Guess we are touring Camelot. Can't wait".

Maya said, "I think it will be an adventure".

Riley said, "It will be so much fun, with knights guiding us. We can pretend to be damsels in distress".

Regina said, "No pretending to be damsels in distress".

Maya said, "Yes that is so not cool anyhow".

Snow said, "Let's give Gregor a few minutes to come back". He came back 10 minutes later and said that the Sir Kay said the tour of Camelot was a great idea. Gregor, and 3 Camelot knights (but not the Knights of the Round Table) were to escort the ladies and Henry.

Riley walked over to one of the knights and said, "Where's your armor? I thought knights had armor".

The knight said, "We only wear it in battle. Wait don't tell me her daughter (pointing to Snow), the devil in disguise is back?"

Regina said, "She's not, but if you talk about her again, I'll give you something else to worry about".

Snow smiled despite the situation. "What's your names and thank you for agreeing to give us a tour", said Snow.

The knight who Riley spoke to said that his name is Aelfric. The knight next to him said that his name is Cole and the last knight said that his name is Wigmund.

Riley curtseyed to the knights and said, "A pleasure to meet you all".

Maya just shook her head and said, "You don't curtsey or bow to knights".

Regina said, "You got that right".

Henry said, "I can't wait to get my horse".

Riley said, "Me too. I am going to name her Buttercup".

Regina said, "Seriously Buttercup? Is she for real?"

Maya said, "Afraid so. Don't worry if I give my horse a name, it would be something like Valiant or Sterling".

Henry said, "Valiant. That's a good one".

Maya said, "Don't be taking my horse name, Sheep boy".

Now it was Regina's turn to shake her head. The horses finally came and everyone got on their horses and were ready to go.

They were all finally ready to tour Camelot. The knights pointed out all the famous sites, like St. Stephen's cathedral, the meadow where they had jousts and homes of several notable Barons. One of the homes was of Baron Jeffries, who was revealed to be father to Violet and Richard. Aelfric said to Henry, "Isn't that the name of the girl you had a crush on?"

Henry said embarrassed, "I don't remember".

Maya and Riley looked at each other and said, "So it is true?" Riley looked forlorn and Maya just stared at Henry. Regina picked up on the glances and comments from both girls and so did Snow. They continued their tour and finally ended up back at the castle. Cole said, "I bet you would like to see the Round Table.

Snow said, "Sure we all do". Cole and the other knights took them to the Round Table and told them all the history about it. He mentioned all the famous knights of the Round Table. He also mentioned the holy grail.

Maya whispered to Riley, "You mean like in Monty Python and the Holy Grail?" Riley laughed. The knights, Regina and Snow looked at the girls strangely.

Aelfric said, "You both dare to disrespect the Round Table?"

Riley answered, "No we are sorry. We definitely don't mean to disrespect". A few minutes later the tour ended and the group thanked the three knights. Regina, Maya and Riley mentioned they were tired and went upstairs.

Snow took this opportunity to talk to Henry privately. "Henry, I don't mean to be nosy but I noticed your expression when the girls heard about Violet and how they seemed to react about it. So you LIKE Riley and Maya?"

Henry chose to purposely misunderstand and said, "Sure they are my friends".

Snow said, "I mean more than friends".

Henry said, "I don't know. I'm confused. I had a crush on someone named Violet but I forgot about her and I might like Riley or Maya more than a friend. I just don't know".

Snow said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you on the spot".

Henry said, "When I had crushes in the past, I was always able to talk to Mom Emma about it".

Snow sighed and said, "Honey I know. Please know in the meantime you can talk to me about any of these things". She gave Henry a hug.

Henry gave her a hug back and said, "Thank you so much".

Then David walked back in and said, "Okay I worked my magic and we can stay here another 3 days. Let's hope we can find a solution by then. Where's Regina? I want to give her the good news?"

Snow said, "Regina, Riley and Maya were tired, so they went up to their rooms. Maybe we should do the same". Snow smiled.

Henry smirked and said, "Yeah you do that. I'll see what Riley and Maya are up to".

Henry went upstairs and found the two girls. They were hanging out in their room together and talking. Riley saw Henry first. "Hey Henry. We were just talking about our adventures in Camelot. I thought Maya was going to get our heads chopped off with her Monty Python comment".

Henry said, "That was actually funny. I saw that movie with my mom Emma. It was a good movie".

Riley said, "I am still disappointed there is not a ball, but if a guy really died at a ball, I agree it is not a good idea".

Henry said, "I'm glad I don't remember that part".

Gregor peeked his head in and said, "Sorry to disturb but I heard they are having a fancy dinner tonight, no ball but it is formal. I was told to tell you".

Henry said, "Thanks."

Riley panicked and said, "What are we going to do? I don't have any dresses appropriate for the occasion!"

Henry said, "Don't worry. My mom Regina will conjure up something nice for the formal dinner".

Riley said, "Thank goodness". She blushed and smiled at Henry. Maya noticed that and realized she felt a twinge of jealousy. Regina knocked on the door of the girl's room about an hour later. Henry was still there and they were chatting about their trip, New York and Storybrooke. "Guys, you heard about the formal dinner right? Well I'm going to help you look great for the event".

Regina conjured up dresses for both Riley and Maya. Riley's was pretty. It was purple, with long wide sleeves that were sheer on the lower part of the arm. The top part of the arm was made of a beautiful crushed velvet fabric with golden twisted ribbon around the elbows. The rest of the dress was the same velvet and had a sash that looked like the twisted ribbon. She had beautiful matching purple shoes. Her hair was up in a coronet with purple flowers. Maya's dress was also pretty. It was green with a paisley underskirt, the paisley was green and gold. The overskirt looked like a jacket and was made of green crushed velvet. The sleeves were also long and wide and had gold trim on the bottom of the sleeves and along the elbows. She also had matching green shoes. Her hair was half up with a green and silver shiny headband.

Riley rushed over to hug Regina again and almost knocked her over. "Thank you so much Regina. I love this dress. May I keep it?"

Regina tentatively gave her a hug and said, "Won't your mother be suspicious if you came back with a medieval gown?"

Riley sighed and said, "Yeah she probably will. Oh well. I will enjoy it tonight. Thank you." Henry had a nice outfit on too and Regina revealed a beautiful gown and when they saw David and Snow, they were dressed up too and looked great.

As the group was heading downstairs for dinner, Riley started to panic. She said, "Oh my gosh. What am I going to do? I won't know what to say and who to talk to. What will I eat? How do I eat? Do they eat like they do in Medieval Times?"

Regina stared at Riley. Maya said to the group, "Don't worry I got this".

Maya looked at Riley and said, "Take my lead. I'll start conversations and you can join in. We'll probably end up talking to whomever is sitting next to us. We have to eat whatever they serve us". The last part Maya was stumped, she looked at the others and then David chimed in.

"I got this one covered. Medieval royalty use silverware", said David.

"Make sure you don't turn your nose up at what is offered to you. Smile, pretend you like it and eat it!" She was serious but then smiled and said, "Great. Thanks Maya and David. Now that we got this straightened out, let's go to dinner", said Regina. Gregor walked them down and escorted them to a few guards/knights that took them to this hallway that was to lead into the Great Hall (dining room). They saw a herald who was calling names.

Riley started to panic again and said, "Will they call us by our real names? Who are we supposed to be?"

Regina shook her head but David whispered and said, "I got this one covered too. The story is that you two young ladies are wards of Regina, work with me on this one, Regina".

Regina said, "Fine. See Riley all set. Nothing to worry about". Regina wondered if King Arthur and Queen Guinevere really knew who they are. Their memories were wiped, so she wondered who she was today. Finally, they were next.

"Announcing Queen Regina, her son Prince Henry and her wards, Riley and Maya", said the Herald. "Announcing Queen Snow and King David". They were ushered to their seats, which was at a high table. They heard other names called and waited for everyone to come in when finally the King and Queen were announced. Everyone stood and curtseyed and to Maya and Riley's surprise the King and Queen took seats near their group. Everyone was seated and a chaplain led the room in a prayer.

The first course was Spinach and Fava Bean soup. Maya stared at her food and saw Regina looking at her and plastered a smile and tried her food. It wasn't great but it wasn't as bad as she thought. Riley took her lead. They both had a few bites and faked a few more. During this time they also noticed the people around them. When they were entering, a young lady smiled and waved to Henry. They guessed it was probably Violet. They were all introduced and they were correct. It was Violet and her parents Baron and Baroness Jeffries. The son wasn't there because it was said he was too young and was home with the nanny.

Violet and Henry were laughing and smiling and chatting all the while ignoring Maya and Riley. Maya and Riley just shot Henry looks but he seemed not to notice, neither did Violet but Regina certainly did. To keep peace Snow noticed another couple there with a son that appeared to be about Riley and Maya's age. The couple was introduced and they were Baron and Baroness Bentley and their son Adam. He looked very shy but happy to see two other females close to his age. He wasn't as good looking as Lucas but attractive. More on par with Charlie.

Maya started the conversation. "Hello Adam. We are Maya and Riley, wards of Queen Regina of the Enchanted Forest. It is our pleasure to make your acquaintance". Riley was impressed. She never heard Maya talk like that. She stared at Maya but Maya just smiled.

"Yes, hello, my name is Riley", said Riley.

"What part of the kingdom are you from? We had a tour of the Kingdom of Camelot", said Maya.

"We are in the Southeast corner of the kingdom", said Adam.

"Oh we didn't tour that part today. Too bad", said Maya with a smile.

"Yes too bad", said Riley and she smiled too.

"Do you know anyone here?" said Maya.

"Yes Violet. Our parents have been trying to set us up for years. She's nice and all but we are like brother and sister instead of romantically interested in each other", said Adam.

At the mention of Violet, Riley looked longingly at Henry and Violet who still didn't notice Riley staring at them. Maya called out Riley's name and said, "Riley! Adam says he has a horse named Fortitude. Nice name right?".

Riley smiled and said, "My horse's name is Buttercup".

Maya just shook her head and said, "My horse's name is Valiant".

Adam smiled and said, "Good name".

Riley said, "Oh actually I meant to say my cousin's horse is Buttercup but my horse's name is Sterling".

Adam said, "Sterling. I like that one too".

Then the next course arrived. It was mortrews, dumplings filled with fish or some sort of meat. Maya and Riley liked these. They were actually quite good. Then the minstrels and musicians performed, so it was difficult to talk. Then they were ready for the next course. This was the first meat course and it was roasted Pheasant in its skin. Before the pheasant was served, the King and Queen took this opportunity to talk to their group. Queen Guinevere commented that she wondered why the girls were not here the first time and Regina quickly answered, "They were needed at home to take care of my future stepson, Roland. He's only 5."

Queen Guinevere nodded and glanced and King Arthur and said, "Aren't children great?"

Regina, Snow and David all nodded. But then Snow and David exchanged a glance. Regina then said to the King and Queen, "Do you both have any children yet?"

King Arthur said, "Not yet". There was emphasis on yet. Regina thought she knew where they were going with this but she didn't comment on it. They talked a little more and the King and Queen introduced themselves to Riley and Maya who were very gracious and sweet. Riley was impressed with Maya. It was as if Maya was playing a part o a character in a play.

Then there was some more music and then the next course. It was another bird, young heron. Although Riley and Maya never had many of these foods, they tasted ok. Or maybe it was the wine telling them that. They drank more than they were used to, so everything tasted good. However at this point Riley became very giggly and so did Maya. Adam was giggly too, so no one really cared or noticed. Regina noticed though and made sure they were cut off from any more liquor. The last two meat courses were rabbit and mutton. Maya and Riley definitely did not like the mutton. It was too tough but again tried to fake it. At this point Henry started to talk to Maya and Riley. He apologized for not talking to them before and introduced them to Violet. Violet was polite but didn't say much to the girls and started to talk to Henry exclusively again.

This time Henry spoke up, however politely and said, "Violet, I enjoy talking to you but I haven't spoken to my friends yet and the dinner is nearly over".

Violet responded this time a bit petulantly, "But you see them all the time. We never get to see each other".

Henry shot her a look. Violet apologized. Then Riley, Maya, Henry, Violet and Adam all got into conversation with each other. Then dessert was served. Then everyone was told the chairs and tables were to be moved and there was going to be a performance of jugglers and acrobats. Riley, Maya, Henry, Violet and Adam loved the show. Snow and David were enjoying themselves too. Even Regina appeared to be enjoying it. However when the show was over, a haze of purple smoke materialized in the Great Hall. Looked like someone was coming to crash the party.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A dark haired young lady in a black lacy medieval gown appeared. Her dress was like a medieval version of one of the Evil Queen's gowns. Riley whispered to Maya, "Who's she? I don't think she was in the Sword and the Stone". Maya shrugged and Regina glared at them. King Arthur stood up and said, "Morgana, what brings you here?".

"Brother, you don't seem so excited to see me. Is that why I wasn't invited to your little dinner party or was that Gwennie's idea here?" said Morgana.

Guinevere just glared at Morgana. "Morgana, I can't believe you would just come here after what happened last time", said King Arthur.

"Is it my fault that your wife picked a fight with me?" said Morgana.

Now Guinevere spoke up. "Picked a fight with you? How about you picked a fight with me!", said Guinevere.

Then King Arthur stood up and said, "Everyone, we have to cut this banquet short. Have a good night and I am sorry for the interruption". There were a lot of murmurs but everyone got up and left. The guests who were staying at the castle went upstairs and the others gathered their overcoats and proceeded to their carriages.

As they were walking upstairs Regina said, "I'll say what you are all thinking. Yes, it's never a good idea to crash a banquet or a wedding or the like".

Snow said, "I wasn't thinking that but now that you said it, you have a good point. I'm worried now. King Arthur will have his hands full with her, he won't have time to help us free Merlin so he can help us with Emma".

Regina said, "Unless someone can help".

David looked worried and said, "Uh oh Regina. What are you thinking?"

Henry said, "Yes mom, what are you thinking?"

Regina said, "She reminds me of someone. I'll just say it because you are probably thinking it too, but didn't you see a bit of the old me in her?"

Snow and David just looked at each other, neither willing to comment because they didn't want to have some sort of debate or disagreement.

Regina said, "Anyhow, what if I can help her?"

Snow said, "First of all, how can you help her? And if you can help her, how do you even know she would accept your help?"

Regina said, "Good point. But I won't know unless I try".

David said, "You don't know if it is worth the trouble".

Regina said, "You guys thought I was worth the trouble. Are you saying that Morgana is not?"

Snow said, "Well not everyone could be helped. What about your sister Zelena?"

Regina bristled at the mention of Zelena but said, "Again, I haven't even spoke to Morgana yet. Let me at least discuss my plan to King Arthur".

David said, "At least let me come with you when you do".

Regina said, "I'm going down in a little while to talk to them".

David said, "I think it is a better idea to wait until tomorrow".

Regina said, "Fine. I'm tired anyhow". She was debating with herself if she should try to talk to them a little later. Riley and Maya were very intrigued in the conversation but were not sure if they should comment. They all said goodnight to each other.

Regina did try to exit her bedroom and see if she could find out more about what is going on. She found Gregor and said to him, "I can give you this amount of gold coins worth $100 if you go spy and see what is going on with King Arthur and Morgana".

Gregor said, "Tempting but I am not sure if I feel confident doing it". Regina was thinking maybe she should use magic to hypnotize the guards and knights to get by herself or just hypnotize Gregor to spy for her. Then she decided against it. Maybe it was better to wait until tomorrow.

 _The Next Day_

Regina, David and everyone in the group woke up early curious to see what would happen. Even Maya who always liked to sleep in late got up early too. They met in the hallway and saw Regina and David murmuring to each other about something but they could not make out what. They went to breakfast and ate. They noticed their group was a lot smaller and that there was only a few nobles left. Not any nobles they remembered sitting near at the table in the Great Hall. Once breakfast was over, David motioned to King Arthur. He explained how Regina and he wanted to talk to King Arthur privately. King Arthur reluctantly agreed.

"King Arthur, I don't want to be too forward but Regina and I were discussing your dilemma last night", said David.

"Truth be told, it is not your concern. But what did you discuss?" said King Arthur.

"I'll explain", said Regina. "I think I may have a way to help you with Morgana".

"I know you think you are the savior now and maybe have experience with ones like Morgana but it is a lost cause", said King Arthur.

"I AM the savior now and I do think my experiences could be helpful in dealing with someone like Morgana. Please let me explain more and you will see", said Regina.

"I didn't mean to insult you but you are way over your head. I don't care if you were the big Evil Queen in the Enchanted Forest, but things are a lot different here in Camelot", said King Arthur.

"That actually was quite insulting. However I am willing to overlook it. My point is if I can help Morgana, she probably has the means to free Merlin from this tree curse and he can help us with Emma", said Regina.

"You forget that Emma is no longer a problem here. Yes she caused havoc here the last time she was in Camelot, but it is not an issue anymore", said King Arthur.

"You may be right but you don't know for sure. However if I am able to help Morgana, that is one big problem you don't have to deal with anymore", said Regina.

"It's a longshot", said King Arthur.

David spoke up again and said, "Maybe King Arthur but I am confident that when Regina puts her mind to something, she succeeds. So I really think you should let her do this".

King Arthur looked at David and at Regina and back at David again. "Let me discuss this with Guinevere. I'll get back to you both shortly", said King Arthur.

"Thank you for hearing us out", said Regina.

"Thank you so much. We appreciate your time", said David.

They went back upstairs and the rest of the group was dying to know what transpired. Snow said, "So did he agree?"

David said, "He needs to talk to his wife and think about it".

Regina said, "I think I won him over though".

David said, "If anyone won him over, it was me".

Henry said, "Guys, guys, it doesn't matter who won him over as long as he agrees, right? Do we want my mom to do this? Is it safe?"

David said, "I am not sure but your mother is determined to do this. Maybe it is not a bad idea?"

Snow said, "I'm worried too. I guess we will just have to wait to see what King Arthur says".

Riley said, "Oh my gosh. Did you know who that woman was? She was scary. Regina, you think you can help her?"

Regina said, "She didn't scare me. I know I can help her".

David said, "Regina, let's not get too overconfident".

Regina said, "Don't tell me what to do".

Snow stepped in and said, "Let's not all argue. Regina, Maya and Riley, do you want to visit the gardens with me? Maybe the guys can watch sword practice".

Maya said, "I want to watch sword practice too".

Snow said, "Sorry it is not for ladies".

Maya said, "I forgot I am in an old fashioned chauvinistic time period. Fine I guess the garden it is".

Everyone split up and did their thing. The gardens were lovely and Riley loved smelling all the flowers. There was a lovely stone bench near a fountain where they all sat for a bit. Finally they went back and met up with Henry and David. Henry was so excited about seeing the sword practice and Maya was so jealous but she asked him to explain every detail. When they headed back for lunch, a message was delivered by a servant that said that King Arthur wanted to meet both Regina and David after lunch in the solar to discuss what they had previously mentioned after breakfast.

The whole group was murmuring at lunch about what will happen. Finally lunch ended and Regina and David were escorted to the solar. King Arthur and Queen Guinevere was there. This time Queen Guinevere spoke up first. "I told King Arthur that it is not really a good idea and we went back and forth on this for a while. Finally we both agreed to let Regina try to work with Morgana, but only for a brief period of time", said Queen Guinevere.

"I understand", said Regina. "I'll prove it is the right decision".

"Okay, you can start tomorrow", said King Arthur.

 _It's Once Upon a Time night again. Can't wait for 8 oclock! Well now this story will divide into three different point of views and essentially subplots. The first one is Morgana/Regina, then David/King Arthur/the Knights and Snow/Henry/Riley/Maya. I'll start with Morgana/Regina and probably go to next Snow and the others. Enjoy!_

Regina materialized in what she was told was Morgana's secret lair. She remembered all the information King Arthur and Queen Guinevere told her. She didn't realize how much Queen Guinevere hated Morgana.

"Good to see you again", said Morgana.

"You mean from the banquet the other night", said Regina.

"If that's what you want to think", said Morgana.

"Listen I know about mind games and just get to your point", said Regina.

"You realize you lost 6 weeks of memory. You have no idea if we met before, but I do", said Morgana. "I see you in all your evil regalia, but you didn't look like that six weeks ago".

Regina did have a plan to come as the "Evil Queen" and try to get on Morgana's side. How could she possibly forget that Morgana could have met her before. She was losing her touch. Did the Savior make her weak and dumb?

"Okay. I could ask you to tell me what happened the past six weeks ago, but I doubt it would be that easy", said Regina. "I'm going to forget for a moment that you met me before. Yes I had been the Savior, but no more".

"Sure. You are just saying that to try to get me to your side', said Morgana.

Regina tensed. Was she that transparent? "No I really had enough. I can't do this anymore. It's not me. I shudder at every smile I have to give and how I have to think of everyone else first", said Regina.

"What would your dear fiance think about that? You put him first in the situations I have seen", said Morgana.

"Yes I love Robin ok? But it is too stressful to be the woman he wants. He's not worth getting myself sick over", said Regina.

"I get it, believe me I do. However I don't believe you", said Morgana.

"We could be a real team, you and I", said Regina.

"Really? You don't even come close to the power I possess. Yes I may look like a 30 year old woman, but I have years and years of experience over you. The great thing about being a fairy is that you can make yourself look any age that you want. Can you do that?" said Morgana.

"No..but.." said Regina.

"But nothing. You have nothing I need. That Dark Swan one came close but not quite up to my standards either", said Morgana.

"You worked with Emma"? said Regina.

"Aah you show yourself. You seem concerned", said Morgana.

Morgana was really getting to Regina but she didn't want to show it. "Okay what if I told you that I think you have skills that I could use and I want you to help me?" said Regina.

"Do I look like a savior? I look even less like a savior than you do", said Morgana.

"Point taken. But maybe there is something you want that I can help you get", said Regina.

Morgana thought about that for a minute. "Maybe there is", she said hesitantly. "I'm trying to get reunited with some people. Maybe you can help me there. Maybe, I doubt it, but maybe".

"With whom are you looking to reunite?" said Regina. "How do I know you are not playing with me and making up this quest?"

"Let me explain a bit. I thought one of my sister's was going after one of my lovers. She ended up pregnant with his child and at the same time I did too. I had her sent away to another realm. Later I found out it wasn't my lover's baby. My lover's name was Sir Hector de Maris, the younger half brother of my true love Sir Lancelot", said Morgana.

"And your sister's lover?" said Regina.

"An unknown illegitimate son of Merlin. That is as much as I was able to find out", said Morgana.

"Why do you think I can help you with this mission?" said Regina.

"First of all, your mother Cora was responsible for killing my true love Sir Lancelot.", said Morgana. "Secondly, you know my child and your son does too. It is Violet de Jeffries".

"So you want Henry to help convince your daughter to meet you?" said Regina.

"Something like that. And you can convince my sister to meet with me and I will tell her the truth and get her to forgive me", said Morgana.

"Why would she forgive you? I wouldn't forgive you", said Regina.

"You seemed to forgive your stepdaughter and mother, so why not?" said Morgana.

"That is different. Anyhow how am I able to help with your sister. It's not like I know her", said Regina.

"That is where you are wrong. My sister is your former friend, Maleficent", said Morgana.

"Maleficent?" said Regina. "But how?"

"I've said too much already. I need to see that I can trust you. Come back the same time tomorrow and may tell you more", said Morgana. "Don't tell anyone this or this is over and I won't have anything to do with you. Perhaps I will destroy you".

"Fine I won't say anything", said Regina. She materialized back at the castle where David cornered her.

"What happened?" said David.

"I cannot say", said Regina.

"You cannot or will not?" said David.

"Not fair", said Regina. "I really cannot".

"But it was a success?" said David.

"We'll see", said Regina. Let's see what the others are up to.

 _Snow's POV_

"How did it go?" said Snow.

"Don't even ask. I tried and nothing", said David.

"Listen, I explained why I could not tell", said Regina.

"I'm sure she has a good reason for not telling. Let's leave it alone for now. I want you guys to hear the idea I have", said Snow.

"What idea?" said David.

"I thought it would be nice while you guys work on your plans to help Emma, that I accompany the kids on a tour of the Enchanted Forest", said Snow.

"Maybe you should stay here if one of us needs you", said David.

"No, I think it is a good idea for Snow to take the kids on a tour of Enchanted Forest. But you must take our two guards, plus a number of the knights. I want you all to be safe", said Regina.

"I totally agree", said David.

"So I will tell the kids now. They will be so excited", said Snow.

"Just be careful", said David and he gave her a kiss.

Snow knocked on Henry's bedroom door and Henry and the girls were talking. "Hey guys. I had a great idea for you all", said Snow. "Remember you said you were not sure what you wanted to do?"

Henry nodded and said, "Of course. What is your idea?"

Snow said, "How about I accompany you on a tour of the Enchanted Forest".

Henry said, "That would be great. My mother approved it?"

Snow said, "As long as we take our guards and some of the knights, yes".

Riley said, "That would be amazing".

Snow said, "I have to get King Arthur to approve giving us some of his knights for the tour. Once I take care of that, I can make some plans".

Snow went to find a servant to fetch Sir Kay. Sir Kay came to see Snow. "Yes how can I help you?"

Snow said, "I would like to take the kids on a tour of the Enchanted Forest. I think it would be safer if our guards plus some of your knights accompanied us. Can you please ask King Arthur if he would permit loaning us some of his knights?"

Sir Kay said, "I can ask. Where should I find you to let you know?"

Snow said, "I'll be in the garden for a bit".

Sir Kay said, "I'll let you know."

Snow said, "Thank you so much". About an hour later in the garden, Sir Kay found Snow and told her the news.

"Good news. King Arthur agreed to loan you some of his knights. He even agreed to loan you one of his knights from the round table. That's a big deal", said Sir Kay.

"That is great. I'll tell the kids", said Snow. "Then we can leave tomorrow".

"Well we need to make some arrangements. It will be 2 or 3 days at most", said Sir Kay.

"Greatly appreciated. Let me know when the plans are finalized", said Snow.

"Will do. Good day milady", said Sir Kay.

Snow found the kids and told them what Sir Kay had told her. They were very excited but Riley was disappointed that they had to wait a few days.

"What will we do until then?" said Riley.

"Gardening?" said Snow.

"Ugh", said both Maya and Henry.

"Yay", said Riley.

"Well maybe you guys can go on a walk or something. We'll see", said Snow.

The next few days went by really fast. Sir Kay found Snow the evening before they were to leave and explained the plan. He said Sir Gareth would accompany them along with two other knights, Cole (who they knew) and Wigmund (who they knew too). Of course Gregor and Edgar would accompany them too. They had to get up really early and their horses would be ready for them. The cook had some provisions for them to take as well.

David was worried again about the trip and did not hesitate to tell Snow. "I am worried about you guys. I wonder if it is such a good idea", said David.

"You see all the knights and guards that are accompanying us. We will be fine", said Snow.

"I know. You know how I get. I worry too much at times", said David.

"Like father like daughter. I always thought you two are so much alike", said Snow

David frowned for a minute and said, "Well we were. I miss Emma. I wish we can get our old Emma back".

Snow said, "Have faith".

David hugged and kissed Snow.

Riley, Maya and Henry could not sleep. He was hanging out in their room and talking to them. Riley and Maya asked him all sorts of questions about the Enchanted Forest that he could not answer. He said it was really his first time there and he didn't see much more before he saw Riley and Maya. Finally Henry decided he should go to sleep and the girls decided to try to sleep.

Finally it was morning and Riley had to pour water on Maya to get her out of bed. She was annoyed at first but realized it was the morning of the trip, so she calmed down a bit. They had a quick breakfast, got to the entrance of the castle and got their horses and provisions. Sir Gareth told them all the rules they must follow. "For no reason must anyone leave the group. If you need something, you must run it by me first and I'll see if I can get it done", said Sir Gareth. "And absolutely no visits to see Emma at her castle".

Henry frowned but was shot down by Snow and he knew she meant business. Henry said, "Fine no visits to mom Emma". Everyone else agreed to the rules and then they were ready to go off on their trip.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

 _David's POV_

David already missed Snow and she only left with the kids a few hours ago. He met with King Arthur to discuss fighting techniques and he managed to guide the conversation to finding a way to free Merlin from the tree curse. King Arthur said as he had said numerous times, he had no idea and he didn't know anyone who did. Well he did know someone, Morgana but he avoided that topic like a plague. Anytime David brought up her name, King Arthur avoided the topic.

David was frustrated because he felt he was getting nowhere with King Arthur. He asked King Arthur if he could practice sword fighting with one of the knights and King Arthur quickly agreed.

 _Regina's POV_

Regina met Morgana at their designated time but was not confident that Morgana would reveal any more than she already mentioned. In fact at first, Morgana was very evasive and asked what she thought about helping her find Violet. Regina said she was considering helping but she had to hear more about Maleficent. Morgana finally agreed to tell more about her.

"In Camelot, Maleficent was known as Merrill. She was an illegitimate daughter of my father. She wasn't acknowledged but I found out about her. I knew people and they were able to find me the information I needed. I knew about one of my father's mistresses but I wasn't sure if he had any children by her. It turned out I was right that he had a child and that was Merrill. While he did not acknowledge her, he did provide for her care and saw her from time to time. I had met her when she was 14 and I was 19. We became friends and met secretly. She understood my disdain for our father and was empathetic to my loveless marriage. I confided in her about my affairs. Merrill was a good girl but when she found out her father cheated on her mother and cut them off, she started to rebel. She was 18 at the time. She started sleeping around. I had seen her talk to Sir Hector, who I was seeing at the time and smile and seem to flirt with him. I thought they had been together. I decided to confront her", said Morgana.

"Did anyone else know about this?" said Regina.

"Not at the time", said Morgana. "Before I got a chance to confront her, she confessed she was pregnant and scared. I was reluctant to confront her at that time. A month later I decided to confront her. She said it was not Sir Hector's baby and she was angry that I would think that I would be with the same man at the same time she was. I didn't believe her and yelled at her and said I wanted nothing to do with her and that she better watch out and not have her back turned to me. I had a plan to ruin my sister. I turned to King Arthur and told him about his illegitimate sister and how she slept with one of his trusted knights and got pregnant. No one knew I was pregnant yet however I mistakenly revealed that to Merrill before I knew about her. King Arthur confronted her and said that she was not to keep the baby and would be banished from his kingdom" Morgana stopped for a minute.

Regina looked at her and said, "Do you want to continue?"

Morgana said, "This is not easy for me to tell this story. But yes I will continue. My sister decided to betray me in turn and reveal to King Arthur that I also had relations with Sir Hector and got pregnant too. King Arthur thought about this and thought maybe he could just hide this and let everyone think it was my husband's baby. But Gwennie stepped in and said that I must be punished and she arranged to have my baby raised by her cousin and husband, who you know as Baroness and Baron Jeffries. Merrill was happy at first at what she did but then she panicked and asked me if I could help her escape with her baby and she would try to help me get my baby back. I told her I didn't trust her and I was still angry at her for being with Sir Hector. She said it wasn't his baby and now she could prove it. She secretly introduced me to the baby's father, an illegitimate son of Merlin named Kenrick. I thought she was going to help me get my baby back so I agreed".

Regina said, "But she obviously didn't".

Morgana said, "Yes and that was after I helped her escape to your realm and create a new identity. As she and I are both fairies, I had her become the Black Fairy as part of the other fairies, such as the Blue and Green fairies".

Regina said, "I had heard of the infamous Black Fairy. We were not sure if it was a legend and if it was true, who it is".

Morgana said, "Anyhow she didn't help me in return and you know I lost my baby. Of course I was angry at her at first but wanted revenge. But later I realized it was partly my fault and partly Gwennie's fault. I want to be reunited with my daughter and my sister and her daughter. So you understand now".

Regina understood all too well. Although their stories were not the same and they were alike in some ways, this story really resonated with her as it has some similarities to her with her sister and the baby. "I still don't know if I can trust you", said Regina.

"Can you trust King Arthur?" said Morgana.

"He's been very helpful and kind to us", said Regina.

"But you don't remember what happened the past 6 weeks. Do you know for sure if that is true?" said Morgana.

"He made David one of the Knights of the Round Table", said Regina.

"That's a good one. Nothing like gaining loyalty from your supposed allies by making them the greatest heroes in the kingdom", said Morgana.

"Okay so let's say it is possible that King Arthur is double crossing us. Why?" said Regina.

"Let's just say he is happy that Merlin doesn't have his powers right now. He wants to get rid of magic from our kingdom. He'll go after me next", said Morgana.

"What does he have against magic?" said Regina.

"First of all it reminds him of my sister and me", said Morgana. "Plus he feels he cannot have absolute control if there is a power like magic which he cannot control".

"I still don't trust you. Maybe I'm not sure about King Arthur either, but he hasn't done anything either that is dishonest", said Regina.

"He hasn't made the best effort to help you guys too. When you guys tried to find that magic mushroom, David thought he lost it but King Arthur found it and hid it from him, so he couldn't use it to communicate with Merlin", said Morgana.

Regina thought about this for a second. It could be possible. "Okay but you haven't given me proof that I can trust you", said Regina.

"I want to but I don't know if I can", said Morgana. "You'll just have to trust me on this. And don't tell anything to your family yet".

Regina sighed and said, "You are putting me in this position and I don't even have any proof yet to trust you".

Morgana said, "I have to look out for my safety too. And maybe even the safety of my daughter. Who knows what they will do".

Regina said, "Let me think about this".

Morgana said

 _Snow's POV_

They finally stopped at David's childhood home. Maya said, "Here's the sheep boy home".

Snow said to Riley, "She also likes to make a lot of sarcastic jokes".

Riley nodded and Maya said, "Guilty as charged".

Snow said, "It looks like its in pretty good condition".

Henry said, "We heard that Mom Emma stays here sometimes. So they keep it up for her".

Snow wasn't sure who the they was, but she figured she would check it out. They decided to knock on the door to see if anyone was in there. No one answered but then they heard someone said, "Can I help you".

Snow turned around and saw an older lady with grey streaked black hair. "You look kind of familiar, have I seen you before?"

Snow said, "You look familiar too. Weren't you friends with David's mother?"

The lady said, "Yes I was. I think you came once to visit with David?"

Snow said, "Yes I'm his wife".

The lady said, "Thank goodness you are not that other lady he was going to marry. My name is Frances. I am one of the caretakers of the house and my husband takes care of the sheep. We have our own house that was built not too far down".

Snow said, "That's good".

"Wait, that makes you the mother of the Dark One. Can't believe she is related to our David. Sorry I know she's your daughter but it's a bit much", said Frances.

"It's okay. We are just passing through. This is my grandson Henry and his two friends", said Snow.

"David's grandson? Henry, nice to meet you", said Frances.

"You too. I'll forgive you for what you said about my mom", said Henry.

"I wouldn't. I'll slap her for you if you like", said Maya.

"That's hardly necessary. I'm sure its not easy for them to live with my mother and to help take care of her", said Henry.

"Now that is settled. Make yourselves comfortable in the house", said Frances.

"Emma isn't planning on coming here right?" said Snow.

"Merida usually gives us a few days notice and I haven't gotten any message in the last few days", said Frances.

As the rest of the group went inside, Regina materialized and went to get Snow's attention.

"Regina? What are you doing here?" said Snow.

"It's important. I must talk to you", said Regina.

"Is it about Emma?" said Snow.

"Not exactly. But working with this Morgana and hearing things, I'm not sure who to trust. She told me not to tell anyone but I don't want to proceed until I get some feedback from someone else", said Regina.

"You picked me? I'm flattered", said Snow.

"Don't get too excited. I wasn't going to tell David because it is related to his "bro" King Arthur and I wasn't going to tell Henry because it involves Violet", said Regina.

"Great I got picked from process of elimination. Yay" said Snow.

Snow looked around. "The guards and knights will be looking for me", said Snow.

"Don't worry, I put a spell on them", said Regina.

"What's up?" said Snow.

"Morgana is Violet's mother and wants her back. She also said that King Arthur is the bad guy. Not sure if I should trust her or King Arthur. She made a good point that we don't remember what happened in the last few weeks", said Regina.

"Well now is the time to reveal a strange dream I had", said Snow.

"A dream? Alright, tell me", said Regina.

"Lancelot had come to tell me not to trust King Arthur", said Snow. "I wondered why I had that dream".

"Maybe he's alive?" said Regina.

"But if he is alive, he wouldn't be visiting me in a dream?" said Snow.

"I mean maybe he visited you in the missing 6 weeks?" said Regina. "What were you wearing?"

"What does that matter? Oh I get you, I didn't see myself in the dream. You usually don't in dreams. It was in a forest but I couldn't tell what kind of forest and where", said Snow.

"Okay. So I am trying to process all this and figure out what to do", said Regina. "I'm sorry but I am going to have to ask you not to tell anything to David or Henry".

"I hate to do this, but I understand", said Snow. "But what will you do?"

"Not sure. What do you think?" said Regina.

"I would take some time to process this and talk to Morgana a little more. Try to see if her behavior gives any hints to who she really is", said Snow. "See what is going on with David. Don't reveal your suspicions of course but just ask because you are interested".

"Not a bad idea. I'm glad I talked to you after all", said Regina.

"Thanks. I think", said Snow. "Do you think we should come back to Camelot".

"No not now. If things change I'll let you know", said Regina.

"Are you sure?" said Snow.

"Yes but thanks for asking. Take care and talk to you soon", said Regina.

 _Regina's POV_

Regina met with Morgana again. The first thing Morgana asked, "Are you going to help me get my daughter?".

Regina said, "I still haven't decided".

Morgana said, "You want to help your friend Emma right? And as I said King Arthur won't help you".

Regina said, "I do. I need to think about things".

Morgana said, "Like what? It's the whole trust thing again? You may need to take a leap of faith if you really want to help Emma".

Regina said, "If there was some way you could prove you are telling the truth..."

Morgana said, "We went over this, I can't".

Regina said, "Well I'll have to think about this a little more then".

Morgana said, "If I could give you proof, I would, but I can't". Morgana looked nervous as if she was hiding something or if she was about to lose something or both.

Regina took note of Morgana's behavior and said, "Listen, I should be able to give you an answer soon, ok?"

Morgana said, "Great.." Morgana thought to say something else, but hesitated. She walked in the other direction but then turned around and said, "What is your kingdom like?"

Regina said, "In the Enchanted Forest or the other realm where I currently live?"

Morgana said, "The other realm".

Regina said, "Why?"

Morgana said, "I thought maybe I would want to live there one day".

Regina said, "Why?"

Morgana said, "If I was somehow able to manage to get Violet to stay with me, I would have to leave Camelot".

Regina said, "Let's just say it would take some getting used to".

Morgana said, "Okay, I'll keep that in mind. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Regina said, "Yes".

Regina went back to the castle to see David. "Hi David. Any progress with King Arthur?"

David said, "No and it is becoming frustrating. Maybe it is because they don't have any access to Magic except for Morgana?"

Regina said, "Yes but I am sure King Arthur knows things and could lead us to the resources we need and I could see what spell is needed to free Merlin. I remember when we looked at the books recently in the library we found some clues. Remember that magic mushroom? I felt like we saw that book before with the information about it. I would think if we found the book, we would have succeeded, yet we didn't".

David said, "Maybe it was just a legend or something stopped us from finding it".

Regina muttered, "Maybe someone".

David said, "What?"

Regina said, "Nothing. Maybe we can try again to find the mushroom?"

David said, "I could get King Arthur to help".

Regina said, "No I think it should just be us".

David said, "What are you up to?"

Regina said, "I know you are bros, but I think we asked King Arthur for enough help. We should get this mushroom ourselves".

David said, "Fine. Let me get ready and we can go in a little bit. Wait, we don't know how to get there".

Regina said, "I found some maps. Perhaps we can use one of them not just for directions but also in a guiding spell".

David said, "It's worth a try".

They got ready to go and Regina put a guiding spell on the map and it worked. As they were walking, David felt a sense of familiarity like he had been there before. Maybe he had been on this mission before. But he couldn't remember what happened. As they approached the lake, David knew for sure he had been there. He saw flashes of him climbing the bridge he saw in front of them and grabbing the mushroom. Then he saw a vision of a creature trying to drown him in the water. At that time, he dropped the mushroom. Someone rescued him, but who? That part he could not see.

"Ok. I remember I was here and I had the mushroom but in a battle with the creature, I dropped it", said David.

"So then it could still be here. What are we waiting for. Go and find it", said Regina.

"What you want me to find it? Why don't you find it this time?" said David.

"What are you scared?" said Regina.

"No. Fine I will do it", said David. He went to look for it and as the creature appeared Regina was able to neutralize it with a spell. David did not see it anywhere.

David said, "Maybe the creature ate it?"

Regina said, "Remember the book said it was poisonous? If the creature ate it, it would die".

David said, "Maybe its immune to it?"

Regina said, "Maybe or maybe someone else took it?"

David said, "Who?"

Regina said, "I have some ideas".

David said, "Like who?"

Regina said, "Not sure. They are likely farfetched".

David said, "I don't care, just tell me".

Regina said, "Well whomever that person was who accompanied you on the mission?"

David said, "I can't remember who it was".

Regina said, "Too bad". They made their way back to the castle. Regina wondered to herself if she should make a comment in passing to King Arthur about the mushroom and see how he reacted. She still was not sure what to do when she arrived at the castle.

She decided to make a small and casual comment to King Arthur about it. He wasn't available, so it would have to wait until dinner. She didn't want to talk in front of everyone but then she realized it would actually be a good idea to do so. If she said it casually in front of everyone, King Arthur would be less likely to be suspicious.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

 _Regina's POV_

Regina arrived to meet Morgana at the normal time. Morgana said, "So you made a decision?"

Regina said, "I'm leaning towards one".

Morgana said, "What is making you hesitate?"

Regina said, "To be honest, I'm not sure if I can trust you".

Morgana said, "Truth be told, I'm not sure I can trust you either".

Regina wanted to tell more about herself and why this mission was so important to her. She was still not comfortable in confiding to people, especially ones she didn't know if she could trust. She sensed that Morgana felt the same way.

Morgana said, "I guess we are at an impasse".

Regina said, "I will say this. The reason why I want to help Emma is because she put herself in danger to save my happiness. That is how she became the dark one".

Morgana said, "Sounds noble. I'm not clear of the connection between you too".

Regina said, "She's my step granddaughter, but also became a good friend".

Morgana said, "Ok makes sense now. Interesting we are both not trusting people. I bet it has to do with our pasts. I know it seems like I am this mysterious and bad person but there is more to the story".

Regina perked up and said, "I can relate to that".

Morgana said, "I have to say I am becoming frustrated with you. I told you some deep secrets and you haven't told me much aside from why Emma is important to you. I realize you were the Evil Queen based on our first meeting, but I don't know what made you change or if you indeed changed completely".

Regina said, "Well up to a few years ago I was the Evil Queen or Evil Regina, since I was not in the Enchanted Forest".

Morgana said, "Not in the Enchanted Forest? But where were you then?"

Regina said, "Well that is part of the story. You said you have seen us before in the previous 6 weeks. You must have seen my stepdaughter?"

Morgana said, "Princess Mary Margaret?"

Regina said, "Well that's not her real name. Her name is Snow White".

Morgana said, "Wait, so you didn't tell King Arthur who you guys really were".

Regina said, "When he saw us we were in our clothes from Storybrooke".

Morgana looked puzzled. "And?" said Morgana.

Regina said, "We didn't know who we should trust with our mission so we didn't tell the whole story".

Morgana said, "Wouldn't it have just made sense to change your clothes? Wouldn't wearing the clothes from that place look even more suspicious?"

Regina said, "Before we had a chance to do so, we were caught, so we had to go with it".

Morgana said, "I see".

Regina said, "Well for many years Snow White and I had a horrid history. I blamed her for something that wasn't really her fault. I felt helpless at the situation and put the blame where I could and not where it really belonged. I let the hatred take over me and I became Evil. I wanted to kill her to punish her for the hurt I felt".

Morgana said, "I can relate. I felt similar to Guinevere but it was slightly different. but I will get to that later. Obviously though you didn't kill her."

Regina said, "Not for a lack of trying. After not succeeding for many years. I took a different tactic. I was thinking, why not send her to a place that is totally different than what she is used to, wipe her memory and everyone else and keep her from her true love and daughter".

Morgana said, "Emma?"

Regina said, "Yes".

Morgana said, "But now you are all friends?"

Regina said, "It took a lot of time to get there".

Morgana said, "What is this place like?"

Regina said, "They have all these gadgets that you couldn't imagine and women wear pants, just to name a few things and no magic".

Morgana said, "Sounds intriguing. But no magic? Wasn't that punishing you?"

Regina said, "I was so blindly focused on getting revenge on Snow I wasn't thinking about that. I figured it was worth the sacrifice".

Morgana said, "So you had some success?"

Regina said, "For a period of time. I knew it was prophesized that a Savior would come 28 years later and break this curse. I didn't know who it was at the time until she came to town".

Morgana said, "I think I know where you are going with this, but I'll let you continue".

Regina said, "You know there were other people that were with me"

Morgana said, "You said Emma, Snow, I remember a man and a boy and I think some others too?"

Regina said, "That boy is my son. But he is also Emma's son".

Morgana looked confused.

Regina said, "I adopted him when he was a baby. I had no idea he was Emma son. But Rumplestilskin, he was the former Dark One and who helped me with the curse knew it. I guess he wanted to play some cruel joke on me. But the funny thing was the joke was on him, it turned out that the boy Henry is his grandson".

Morgana said, "I'm trying to wrap my head around this. So Henry is both Emma and your son. How did you find out Henry was Emma's son?"

Regina said, "When she came to town and Henry revealed that he found her and she is his mother".

Morgana said, "And you said Emma is also Snow White's daughter. Wait, was she the Savior?"

Regina nodded and said, "Yes. You could imagine my panic. This was because Henry found this book of fairy tales, that was our stories. He was convinced that they were real and we were all the characters and he tried to convince Emma of that too. I made him think that he was just making up this stories because he was hurt that he didn't know about his biological mother and made him see a therapist. It didn't seem to work. Emma thought it was just some story too, so I relaxed but later that changed. Through a series of events, Emma became swayed that Henry's story, the real story was true. I panicked and tried to kill her and almost killed Henry. When Emma saved Henry with true love's kiss, the curse was broken".

Morgana said, "But that doesn't explain how you all became friends".

Regina said, "That happened later. After Emma and I worked together to rescue Henry when he became kidnapped. And there were other events that led to us becoming closer".

Morgana said, "Okay, you said something about her sacrificing herself for your happiness?"

Regina said, "I already said a lot maybe, too much. Wasn't there more you wanted to tell me?"

Morgana sighed and said, "Yes I do have some secrets too. I have some wine. I think I will need some in order to be able to tell you more".

Regina said, "I have time. Let's get some wine and then you can tell me more".

Morgana went to pour some wine for the both of them. "You know how since we both have magic, we can change our appearance to whomever we want to be?" said Morgana.

"Okay.." said Regina.

"Well I did that", said Morgana.

 _Regina's POV_

"You met Merida", said Morgana.

"Yes..." said Regina. "And?"

Morgana said, "Well for part of the time I was her".

Regina looked confused, "What?"

Morgana said, "Not all the time. Not when you guy first saw her and when Emma met her".

Regina said, "How do you do know about Merida?"

Morgana said, "I saw when they were fighting over the wisp. I had wandered over to the Enchanted Forest, wondering if it was a good place to escape to make my home. I saw this blonde and when I heard her mutter something about finding Merlin, I was curious. I followed her and I saw when she met Merida and their journey and the latter ensuing struggle. After that I left. I was curious about your friend and why she was looking for Merlin. That is how I got the idea to pretend to be Merida".

Regina said, "Did you get rid of the real Merida?"

Morgana said, "Gee you really think a lot of me. No. I actually met up with her and gave her some magic tools to help her find her brothers. What she didn't know was when she did that, I took some of her hair to make a spell to look like her".

Regina said, "How long have you been her?"

Morgana said, "On and off. It has helped me get around to see what was going on with King Arthur, Emma and everyone. When I realized you were there, I went back to my hiding spot and turned back into myself. I knew that you knew my sister and then wanted to enact my plan. One day I was captured by King Arthur's men and put into jail with Lancelot".

Regina said, "So he's alive? And you used magic to get out of jail, wasn't Lancelot suspicious"?

Morgana said, "That's when I revealed myself and Lancelot was furious that I was lying to him and pretending to be someone else. Needless to say he never really trusted me because we were all part of a love triangle, Lancelot, Guinevere and I. I have been so jealous. Guinevere plays Arthur for a fool and uses Lancelot. Lancelot always saw me as a jealous shrew trying to ruin Guinevere and his happiness. I had told him, why would you want to be with her when she just uses you? He was furious and said he would never speak to me again and make sure I was punished. I was upset because I knew if he gave me a chance I would never betray him. However he said that I was wrong to malign Guinevere so much and take Arthur's side".

Regina said, "So he knew that Arthur was hiding things and not all innocent in this?"

Morgana said, "Yes. I was upset because Arthur and I had not got along for a while. Then we got along but then we got into a fight again and I didn't know why. When Lancelot explained all this, I was upset and started to cry. He comforted me and I told him that I was sorry I lied to him and that I would help him escape and keep him safe. Lancelot, there is someone I want you to meet".

Lancelot came out and said, "Hi. I know who you are. Not sure if I should trust you."

Regina said, "I'm not my mother although for a while it seemed like we were a lot alike. I am sorry if she hurt you in any way".

Lancelot said, "She got the last laugh because I played a trick on her and pretended to be dead".

Regina said, "So the tales of your death were highly exaggerated".

Lancelot said, "Yes. Morgana told me that your friends are trying to get King Arthur to help them. I think they don't realize who they are up against. He has used some unsavory methods to get people close to him to do what he wants".

Regina said, "How"?

Morgana said, "I know he was up to something but not exactly how he did it".

Lancelot said, "I don't know if I should say it in front of her".

Regina said, "I'm right here, you don't have to talk like I'm not here".

Morgana said, "You can trust her. I ask that you say it in front of her".

Lancelot said, "Ok". It was the Sands of Avalon.

"How did he get that? When I escaped I took all my potion and ingredients with me to my hideout and there have not been any suspicious figures here".

Lancelot said, "That's partly my fault".

Morgana said, "How is that?"

Lancelot looked at Morgana and Regina, hesitant to say more.

Regina said, "Don't worry. I promise not to say anything about you being here or this conversation".

Lancelot said, "Not even to your friends and family"?

Regina thought for a second. She honestly was not sure if she could keep this from them but for now, she wouldn't tell, but she couldn't lie to them for long. Once Lancelot and she got to know each other a little better, she could be more honest with everyone. "Not even to them", she said.

"Guinevere got it from the Dark One. I didn't think it was a great idea but I didn't work too hard to stop her. I'm sorry", said Lancelot

Morgana looked furious but didn't yell. She just calmly said, "I know one of the Dark Ones got some of the Sands of Avalon from me, but why would the Dark One give it to her?"

Lancelot said hesitantly, "To trade for the dagger".

Morgana said, "The Dark One's Dagger? Granted it would not be good in the hands of Arthur but the Dark One is not to be trusted too".

Lancelot said, "That is what I was trying to tell Guinevere, but she was desperate, so she didn't listen to me. Guinevere thought she could give Arthur the Sands of Avalon and he could use it to convince everyone that Excalibur was really whole. He didn't like that idea and that Guinevere gave back the dagger. So he used the Sands of Avalon against her".

Morgana said, "Let me guess, he used it on her to convince her that his plan was right so she would not go against him but go against you".

Regina said, "I think I get the idea of how the Sands of Avalon work. It's like an illusion right, to get people to see or think what you want them to see or think".

Morgana said, "That is exactly it".

Regina said, "Then we got to act fast, so King Arthur doesn't use it on David unless he already has done so. He has been very faithful to him and a little suspicious. But that went away. I hope he didn't get to him".

Morgana said, "I can help. So are we working together?"

Lancelot looked at both of them and said, "I know you said you were going to work together with Regina. For what?"

Morgana said, "She is going to help me find my daughter and my sister".

Lancelot at first looked angry and then shocked. "Another thing you didn't tell me".

Morgana said, "I'm sorry. I am not sure who I can trust. I didn't tell Regina right away either". She then explained everything to Lancelot and then he said to Morgana, "If I can help let me know".

Morgana nodded and said, "Sure we'll all work together".

Regina said, "I have to get back in touch with Snow and have her talk to David. Should I try to see if David is under the influence of the Sands of Avalon".

Morgana said, "Don't interfere. You don't want Arthur to know you are suspicious. I'll handle that if it comes to that".

Regina said, "Fine. Once I get Snow to come back, I'll let you know".

Morgana nodded and said, "Please do this soon".

Regina said, "I'll do the best I can". Regina was worried. She was hoping she was making the right decision to help her friend and family.

 _I didn't explain how Lancelot escaped from Cora and made her think he was dead because I am not sure how he did it too. Any theories?I know I haven't featured much of Riley and Maya in recent chapters but now they are back. Which is kind of funny because their show is back after being away for a few weeks._

 _Snow's POV_

Snow was checking herself in the mirror before dinner when all of the sudden Regina appeared in her room. "Hello Snow", said Regina.

"Hello. Am I to take it that you made a decision", said Snow.

"Yes and I really hope it is the right one. But I think it will be the best one we have now to help Emma", said Regina.

"Ok. Here's the story. You got to pretend you are sick and you need to go back right away. This way I get use magic to get everyone back and no one will question it", said Regina.

"Well Henry might", said Snow.

"Probably, but I can deal with that", said Regina. "I'll leave the particulars to you on how you want to carry this out but I expect everyone to meet outside the castle in an hour".

"An hour? Is that enough time"? said Snow.

"You can do it. Don't tarry", said Regina.

"Fine. We'll see you then", said Snow. She went to lie down on her bed. She figured Henry would come in and check on her and then she would tell him that she was sorry that she was sick but they had to go.

About 10 minutes later Henry came in and asked his grandmother how she was feeling.

"Hi Henry. Sorry yes, I'm not feeling that great and we will have to cut our trip short. Regina can get us back quickly if we can be ready in about 45 minutes", said Snow.

Henry stared at Snow and she thought he looked suspicious but he didn't say anything to her except, "Sorry to hear it but your health is important. I'll break the bad news to the girls and we will be ready to go soon, ok?"

Henry left and thought about what happened. He could have sworn he saw his grandmother talking to his mother Regina the other day, but he may be wrong. So that is part of the reason why he didn't say anything to his grandmother. The other reason was he didn't think the time was right. It would be better to confront both of them later.

Henry knocked on his friends' door and said, "Sorry guys, I have bad news for you".

Riley quickly stood up and looked sad. "What's wrong, Henry?"

Henry said, "I'm very sorry but we got to go back to Camelot. My grandmother is not feeling well".

Riley frowned and pouted for a minute but then said, "I'm sorry she is not feeling well. It pains me to do this but we will get ready and go".

Henry looked at Maya who didn't say anything. "You are ok with this, Maya"? said Henry.

Maya said, "What can we do? I don't want to be responsible for your grandmother to get worse".

Henry said, "Thanks". He quickly rushed downstairs to explain to the guards, the knights and Ariel and Eric what had happened. They felt bad, Ariel and Eric but understood. Ariel and Eric gave them all a hug goodbye. They were all ready to go in time and met Regina at the designated time and spot.

Now they were back in Camelot. As soon as they were back in the castle. Henry said, "What is REALLY going on? Grandma, I know you are not sick and mom, I saw you in the Enchanted Forest the other day".

Snow and Regina looked at each other and Regina said, "Yes your grandmother is not really sick but we have some business we have to take care of. We will tell you more soon. We need to talk to your grandfather".

Henry frowned and looked at his friends and Riley just shrugged her shoulders.

"Guys sorry I had to do that. Go upstairs and when we can tell you more, we will", said Snow.

 _Henry's POV_

Henry and the girls went upstairs and chatted. "I'm disappointed our trip was cut short. But the sing along with Ariel was great", said Riley.

Maya just shook her head. "At least you didn't ask her to sing "Part of Your World".

Henry laughed and said, "You both are good singers. Maya I bet you are too".

Maya said, "Well I'm ok. I just was not in a singalong mood".

 _Snow's POV_

"Ok Regina. What's the story", said Snow.

"I agreed to work with Morgana but I told her I need to talk to you guys first. I'll explain more of what happened with her and you can talk to your husband about the rest", said Regina.

"So you are convinced now that she is for real and not playing with us?" said Snow.

"Listen I think I am a better judge of character than you", said Regina.

"Whoa. Let's not get defensive now", said Snow.

"Sorry I wasn't trying to get defensive. Let me just get to the story", said Regina.

"Ok, let's hear it", said Snow.

"She wants to make a deal with us", said Regina.

"It's never good when someone wants to make a deal with you. We learned that with Rumple", said Snow.

"I was wary at first but after learning some important details, I changed my mind", said Regina. She explained to Snow how Violet is her daughter and Maleficent is her sister. Then she explained how Morgana knew how King Arthur wasn't being honest with them.

Snow took it all in and said, "It's an interesting story, but what if she is lying"?

Regina said, "I wasn't convinced at first but she said some things that changed my mind, regarding King Arthur and experiencing true heartbreak, I can tell when someone else has and I saw it".

Snow said, "Ok. I'll take your word for it. But how do I explain it to David?"

Regina had also explained about the Sands of Avalon and asked Snow if she thought David was under the influence. Snow thought for a second and said, "I honestly don't know. I wonder if I do explain it to him, he'll go to King Arthur if he is under the influence. I'm not sure I trust Morgana just yet.

Now it was Regina's time to think and she said, "Do you trust me? I really think we should try to have Morgana see if he is under a spell".

Snow said, "Ok if I do agree to this, how do I get David to come"?

Regina said, "Easy. Just tell him we need to talk about the whole Emma situation and I will secretly bring Morgana and we will do it then".

Snow said, "I don't like to lie to my husband".

Regina rolled her eyes and said, "Sometimes we got to lie to the ones we love for the greater good".

Snow said, "Fine I'll do it". Snow went to get David and told him that Regina and her wanted to talk to him about what was going on with Emma. Regina went to get Morgana and they agreed to all meet an hour later at a designated place in the forest.

When David saw Morgana there, he was angry and he said, "What's going on here? Did you know she was coming? Is this a trap"?

Snow looked chagrin and said, "I'm sorry. I had to do this, we both did".

Morgana spoke and said, "Listen I'm sorry we had to meet like this. But all the stuff you heard about it, it's not all true and King Arthur is not to be trusted".

David sighed and said, "Not this again. I really do think we can trust him". Before David had a chance to react, Morgana cast a spell on him to remove the possible effects of Sands of Avalon.

David then shook his head and said, "Okay, what is really going on here? Morgana is the good guy and King Arthur isn't? It's strange. I was suspicious at first about the whole thing with the mushroom but then I was not".

Snow explained what happened with King Arthur and the Sands of Avalon and she explained the whole story about Morgana.

Morgana said, "I'm sorry we had to meet like this and I had to do this but I don't trust King Arthur and I didn't know if you were compromised".

David smiled and said, "You make it sound like I had a disease".

Snow smiled too and said, "So now we are all on the same page"?

David said, "I still have my reservations but I trust you Snow".


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

 _Regina and Snow's POV_

Morgana turned to Regina but said to the group, "Well this part you are not going to like".

Regina had her tough, cold expression on, when you knew she was really angry and meant business. "What"!?

Morgana said, "I'm sorry but I am going to have to use Henry in this".

Regina narrowed her eyes and said, "How"?!

Morgana said, "In order to be able to meet Violet, I need you to arrange it that Henry gets together with Violet, Regina you would be the chaperone. Then at a designated time, I would arrive".

Regina said, "I'm already not liking this. Would Henry know or not know what is going on? I'm not sure which one is worse".

Morgana said, "I don't want to make it any more difficult for Henry than it is, so I am going to say he should know, because if he is angry at me, that's fine, I don't want him angry at you".

Regina said, "You know you could be jeopardizing their relationship".

Morgana said, "It may for a bit but if they are really meant to be together, they'll get past it".

Regina said, "I certainly hope so, because you don't want to deal with me if you make my son upset".

Snow nodded and said, "That's certainly true".

Morgana said, "Again I'm sorry about this but at least I'm being upfront about this".

David said, "Before we go forward with this, any other surprises we should know about"?

Morgana said, "Did I mention that Violet's "father", Baron Jeffries, had no idea about this plan. He knows that Violet is not his by blood but he doesn't know her true parentage. Violet's mother and Guinevere, who I said are cousins, were behind this plan".

David said, "That could be a headache too to have to deal with Baron Jeffries".

Morgana said, "He would be more angry at his wife and Guinevere than us and that is an added bonus".

Regina said, "If I go along with his and get Henry to cooperate, when do you propose we do this"?

Morgana said, "As soon as possible. Of course you all want to move along with your plans for Emma right"?

David said, "That is without question".

Regina said, "Let's all take a step back for a moment. Let me talk to Henry and explain everything and then I will get back to you Morgana".

Morgana said, "Thank you. I know it is difficult for you too and I appreciate ALL of your help with this".

Regina said, "Let's hope it all works".

The next day Regina pulled Henry aside just as breakfast was over. "I need to talk to you privately in a half an hour. Meet me then and I will take you to a good spot", said Regina.

Henry met her then and with magic Regina whisked Henry to a secluded spot in the forest.

Henry said, "What is this about"?

Regina said, "I am going to have to ask you to do something you may disagree with but in the long run it could help us save your mother".

Henry frowned and said, "What"?

Regina said, "Remember you asked me what was going on, why we really ended the trip early"?

Henry said, "Yes, you said you were going to explain it to me".

Regina said, "Now is the time. You saw Morgana before right"?

Henry said, "She's a villain right? We are not involved with her"?

Regina said, "There's more to the story. She was a villain just like I was a villain but she has changed. She needs our help and when we help her, she can help us with your mother".

Henry said, "What makes you so convinced that she has changed"?

Regina said, "Being in that position myself, I can tell. However I will tell you the whole story of how we met and got to know each other's stories". She explained how she met with Morgana and told Henry everything about Morgana's background with Violet. Henry's eyes widened.

Henry said, "I think I know where you are going with this. You want me to lie to Violet"?

Regina said, "Well not exactly lie, it's more a matter of not revealing the truth by omission".

Henry said, "Well in my book it's the same thing. I don't think I can do it".

Regina said, "Even as I said before, it could help us with your mother later"?

Henry said, "I don't know. It doesn't feel right".

Regina said, "I didn't feel right about it either but we really want to help your mother and we all have to make some sacrifices. Anyhow maybe your relationship will become stronger in the long run".

Henry said, "Maybe, maybe not. I'm not convinced I can do this sorry". He ran off and Regina chased after him. Finally she had to use magic to catch up to him and trap him from going.

Regina said, "Henry I am sorry I had to do this and had to ask this of you. But we are desperate. I don't agree about this either but we need to do whatever we can to help your mother. Please work with me". Regina gave Henry one of those looks when she looked sad and the only thing that would make her happy was a big hug. Henry gave her a big hug.

Henry said, "Ok. It's going to be tough but I will do it. When will this occur"?

Regina said, "Probably tomorrow if I can arrange it". She gave Henry another big hug and kiss and said, "Thank you so much. I love you".

Henry said, "I love you too mom". He hugged and kissed her back. They returned to the castle.

Regina found a time to meet up with Morgana.

"Good news Morgana. Henry is in. Should we do this tomorrow"? said Regina.

"Depends when you can set up a "date" for Henry and Violet. Of course it should be at the Jeffries household", said Morgana.

"Okay. I'm going to work on it and let you know", said Regina. "I'm still not feeling right about this but I am committed to it".

"Thank you", said Morgana.

The next day Regina paid a visit to the Jeffries household. She decided to try to speak to the Baron because she knew he didn't have a role in the deception regarding Violet.

"Regina, what a surprise. What brings you to our home"? said Baron Jeffries.

"I noticed that my son likes your daughter. I want to give them a chance to get to know each other a little more", said Regina.

"Listen, your son is very nice but you are from that other world. I am not sure if it is a good idea to put Violet and Henry together", said Baron Jeffries.

"I understand. But it's not like we are asking them to get married. They are young and just want to get to know each other and have fun. We can set up a chance for them to get to know each other better. We will both be there, so it is not like anything bad could go on", said Regina.

"I guess I can do that. Let me talk to Violet. I'll let you know what we decide", said Baron Jeffries.

"Thank you. I appreciate that", said Regina.

Regina returned to the castle. She told Henry what happened and Henry nodded but didn't comment.

 _Henry's POV_

Henry went upstairs that day with his friends. He was unusually quiet. He was trying to keep the secret from his friends, but he was having such a difficult time. Riley called him on his unusually quiet state.

"Henry, is everything ok? You been so quiet for the last day", said Riley.

"Everyone can be a bit quiet sometimes. We can't all be chatty like you all the time", said Maya as she smiled.

"It's okay. I just have something on my mind that I am trying to work out", said Henry.

"Do you want to talk about it"? said Riley.

"I'm not sure I can. I'm sorry", said Henry.

"Oh, does it have to do with that girl Violet"? said Riley.

"Yes, actually it does", said Henry.

"Henry doesn't feel comfortable talking about another girl with you, so let's just give him some space, ok"? said Maya.

"Thanks Maya, but that is not exactly it. It does have to do with Violet, but not exactly what you think", said Henry. "I'd tell you more but it is part of a plan and I am afraid to compromise it".

"I promise not to say anything, we both do", said Riley. "Pinkie swear"?

Henry looked at both of them and said, "You seriously promise not to say anything"?

Riley said, "Let's do the pinkie swear now". The three of them did that.

Henry started to explain. "Violet doesn't know that her parents are not really her parents", said Henry.

When the two girls looked confused, Henry explained more. When he was finished Riley asked questions.

"Do you think this is such a good idea to have this revealed? Is it a good idea to lie to her?" said Riley.

"You are not helping Henry by asking him all these questions. Henry, you don't have to answer. I see your dilemma and don't blame you for feeling the way you do", said Maya.

Henry said, "No it's okay. It's the only way we can get help for my mom Emma and I don't think it's a good idea to lie to her but I have no choice. It might ruin the plan if I tell her the truth".

Riley said, "I see the dilemma too. I am sure you are all trying to do what you think best. Let's give Henry some space and time to think". Maya looked at her friend's face and saw something that she didn't reveal to Henry. She would ask her about it as soon as they left Henry. They left his room and went back to their room.

Maya said, "Riley, what's going on? Seems like something is bothering you too."

Riley said, "Ok. I admit I kind of like Henry".

Maya said, "Like like Henry? Like more than a friend".

Riley said, "Perhaps. But part of me feels bad that Henry is caught in the middle here and part of me is actually happy because it means we may have a chance. I feel bad about that though".

Maya said, "Wow, this is good!"

Riley said, "Thanks, not helping".

Maya said, "Sorry, but I understand what you are saying. Well look at it this way. However things turn out, it will be for how they are supposed to be, so no need to worry about it. Let's see what we can do to distract you. I swiped some of the juggle balls and we can toss them in the garden. It would be fun".

Riley said, "You what? Well that would actually be fun. Let's do that".

 _Regina's POV_

A messenger came that day to deliver an invitation that Regina and Henry were invited to the Jeffries' Manor house tomorrow at 3. She told Henry the news.

"Okay, here it goes. The beginning and end of my relationship with Violet", said Henry.

"Don't get ahead of yourself", said Regina. "Who knows what could happen".

"That's the problem, I'm letting my imagination run away with me", said Henry.

"Why don't you go do something to distract yourself", said Regina.

"Like bean bag tossing"? said Henry.

Regina looked puzzled and said, "Yes just go and have fun".

 _Henry's POV_

Henry went to find Riley and Maya who were where he left them. They were sitting out in the sun. Despite the fact they couldn't put on their bathing suits, the sun did feel good and the castle had been drafty. "Hey guys", said Henry.

"What's going on"? said Maya. "Henry, do you think we can get away with putting on our tees and jeans"?

"Probably not likely. I imagine Gregor won't tell but who knows", said Henry.

"Did you hear anything regarding Violet yet", said Riley.

"Yes that is what I came to tell you guys", said Henry.

"Oh?" said Riley. "When is the big get together"?

"Tomorrow afternoon. And understandably I'm nervous. Sounds weak no"? said Henry.

"Definitely not. She means a lot to you and you want this to go well", said Riley.

Henry said, "And the other thing that could happen after".

Riley said loudly, "Oh about Violet"!

Maya and Henry shushed her.

Riley said sheepishly, "Sorry guys. Anyhow maybe she won't understand at first but things will change".

Henry said, "What if it takes longer than the time we have here"?

Riley shrugged. "Sorry I don't know. Let's just hope for the best". She smiled and gave Henry a hug.

Maya said, "I know from my experiences things usually don't go as planned and to expect the worst".

Riley glared at Maya and said, "You are not helping"!

Maya said, "I don't sugarcoat things. I think Henry should be prepared".

Riley said, "Who is to say anything bad would happen anyhow".

Maya said, "Who is to say it won't"?

Henry said, "Guys, guys, let's not argue. I came here to get my mind off of things, not to talk about them. Can we play that bean bag game again"?

Riley said, "Yes good idea. Maya can you get the bean bag"?

Maya said, "Why don't you get it"?

Henry said, "If you tell me where it is, I'll get it".

Riley said, "Please Maya can you get it"? When Henry turned his head, she gave Maya a look.

Maya said, "Fine I'll get it".

When Maya left Riley said, "I'm sorry if I went on about Violet and you".

Henry said, "It's okay, you were trying to help".

Riley said, "I really am. I like you and want you to be happy".

Henry said, "That is very sweet. I never felt this way about anyone before. And to have something like this and to have it taken away, so quickly, would be tough".

Riley said, "If she leaves you over this, she is a fool".

Henry said, "Well thank you, I appreciate the sentiment". He smiled at her.

Riley smiled back. She sensed something different between the two of them. Henry said, "I never noticed how pretty the flowers are here".

Riley said, "Yes they are". She went over to Henry to look at them and brushed against his elbow.

Henry glanced at her and she glanced at him. They looked at each other like they never did before. Then Henry shook his head. "I'm probably all caught up in this romance stuff. Excuse me". He walked away to the fountain leaving Riley there staring at him. Maya came back and noticed Henry over by the fountain.

Maya said, "Uh oh. What happened here"?

Riley said, "Nothing. I think Henry just wanted time to think".

Maya stared at Riley trying to figure out what was going on. Riley stared back.

Maya said, "Henry, I got the bean bags".

Henry came over and smiled and said. "Great, let's play". They played for a while and when they were done, none of them brought up the uneasiness Henry seemed to feel before. Riley wasn't elaborating when Maya asked again.

Maya said, "I know you are hiding something"?

Riley said, "What"? She was pretending not to hear her.

Maya said, "I know what you are doing, but I will let it go for now".

The rest of the day passed by quickly and then it was the next day. Henry was nervous again and tried to figure out what to wear. That was easy since he only had two outfits. He asked Maya and Riley three times what to wear. Maya was getting annoyed and Riley appeared to be a little bit too but she was wearing her usual smile. Finally it was time to go and Henry said, "Wish me luck".

There were horses ready for Regina and Henry to go. They mounted their horses, left with their guard and knight escorts and were off. They left at 1 and got there at 3. The chamberlain greeted them at the castle entrance. He led them to the front solar room and they waited the arrival of Baron Jeffries and Violet. They came in and then they went to the main solar room.

Violet smiled when she saw Henry. She wanted to sit next to him but her father shot Henry and Violet a look and Violet took a seat close by but not next to Henry. The Baron curtsied to Regina and they both said hello to each other. They took part in the usual small talk. Regina tried to get the Baron to move away a little to give the kids some space. She suggested to him that he show her the view from the window. He didn't take the bait because he probably knew what she was doing. Violet was talking about her horse. Regina expected Henry to be bored but he looked very interested. He explained how he rode himself and had gotten good. Even the Baron looked impressed.

Henry said, "Violet I also like your dress. You look beautiful".

Violet blushed and said, "Thank you". They talked a little bit longer. Regina heard a sudden rustling of leaves which was her cue to meet Morgana. Regina excused herself to go to the bathroom and met up with Morgana. Regina hesitated but realized it was now or never. They walked together to the main solar room.

The door pushed open, it was Morgana and Regina. Baron Jeffries stood up and said, "What is the meaning of this"?

Violet stood up and looked at Regina and Morgana. She had a puzzled look on her face.

Regina said, "Let me explain".

Morgana said, "You don't have to do that. Let me do it".

Baron Jeffries said firmly, "I don't care who, one of you explain why SHE is here".

Violet said, "Is there a problem"?

Baron Jeffries said, "I didn't mean to be abrupt but this is an unexpected surprise and not a good one".

Morgana said, "I had to come. I had to see Violet".

Violet said, "You want to see me? Why?"

Morgana said, "There's something you need to know".

Regina and Henry stood back to give the three of them some space. Violet saw this and said, "Henry, do you know what is going on"?

He didn't answer. Morgana said, "Sorry to have to tell you this way, but you are my daughter".

Baron Jeffries said, "What are you trying to do? Make us angry? Because you are succeeding".

Morgana said, "Sorry this is not my intention. I needed to do this".

Baron Jeffries yelled, "Why are you lying? You ARE DEFINITELY NOT her mother"!

Morgana said, "Please don't yell. You are upsetting Violet".

Baron Jeffries said, "Oh I think you did that all yourself".

Violet said, "I can speak for myself. Is this true, you are my mother"? She looked at Morgana.

Morgana had tears in her eyes. She said, "Yes it is true. Sorry I couldn't tell you sooner".

Violet said, "Okay if it is true, why didn't you tell me sooner".

Morgana said, "I was forbidden to see you, forbidden from this kingdom for a while".

Violet said, "Even if you are my mother, maybe that was done for a good reason. Maybe you should leave".

Baron Jeffries said, "That is a good idea. You are upsetting my daughter".

Violet said, "Wait, does that mean if she is my mother, you guys had been a couple"?

Baron Jeffries said, "First of all, she IS NOT your mother. Secondly I never been with her".

Morgana said, "Please let me just talk to Violet for a few minutes. Then I can leave and never return if that is what you both wish".

Baron Jeffries said, "I don't have to let you do anything and you will leave and never return if you know what is good for you".

Violet said, "I decided I want to hear what she has to stay and yes she must keep her promise to leave and never return. I just ask that all of you leave".

Baron Jeffries said, "I will do no such thing".

Henry and Regina just nodded and left the room.

Violet said, "Can you at least go to the door and give us a little privacy at least"?

Baron Jeffries said, "Fine. It must be quick though".

Morgana sat down nearby Violet but not next to her.

Morgana said, "I am truly sorry this all happened this way. I was hoping for a different reunion".

Violet said, "You don't have a lot of time. Tell me the story and tell me quickly".

Morgana said, "When it was found out I was pregnant with you, I was going to be banished from the kingdom. Originally I was going to try to leave with you but I was stopped. I thought you and I were going to be killed. A deal was made with King Arthur, that I would be kept alive and my baby would be given to Guinevere's cousin and husband. When you were born, I was to be banished from the kingdom, never to return".

Baron Jeffries said, "My wife had said that the baby was found in the woods with a note to take care of her. So that was a lie"?

Violet said in a low voice, "Wait dad, is that true? I am her daughter and not yours"?

Baron Jeffries said, "Yes, I'm sorry but I honestly didn't know that you are Morgana's daughter".

Violet said, "But you still lied to me. You never told me that I was your ward and not your true daughter".

Baron Jeffries said, "Even though I am not your father by blood, you are a true daughter to me".

Violet said, "I'm still upset at you". Violet turned to look at Morgana. "As for you, I want you to leave and I want to never see you again".

Morgana looked at Violet with tears in her eyes and started to say something but stopped. Then she said, "I will leave". She went to the door. Baron Jeffries shot her an evil look. He opened the door and told the guards to have Morgana arrested and to send Regina and Henry home. Before he could do that, Morgana disappeared. Henry wanted to go back to see Violet but the Baron absolutely forbid it.

 _Henry/Maya/Riley POV_

On the ride back Henry was silent. Regina tried to talk to him but he would have none of it. Finally to get her to be quiet, he said, "I know you told me about the end result of this but I can't see anything past what just happened with Violet. She didn't deserve that".

"I'm sorry", said Regina quietly. "I didn't want to do this but we need to help your mother".

"I know. But I rather not talk now. I'm too upset. But thanks for your apology". After what seemed like a long ride back to the castle, Henry and Regina finally arrived. The girls were there to greet him.

"Henry, how was it"? said Riley. Both Maya and her knew what was going on. Henry just ran past them and to the meadow to their quiet reflection place. They all let him go because they knew he needed some time to process all that happened. About an hour later, Henry came back and went to his room. Riley and Maya saw him go by.

Riley said, "Maya I think I should go to talk to Henry about this alone".

Maya said, "If that is what you really want but I think you should let him approach you".

Riley said, "I know but I am worried about him".

Maya said, "Give him a little more time and then you can check on him".

Riley said, "I can't just sit here though".

Maya said, "Look what I found. Some blank scrolls. I can draw with these".

Riley said, "I guess I can too but you know what my artwork looks like".

Maya laughed. "Indeed I do", she said. Then Riley laughed too. Henry was curious to know what the laughter was about, so he peeked his head in.

"What's going on here"? said Henry.

"Riley thinks she can draw", said Maya.

Henry looked a little bit puzzled because he didn't know about Maya's art talent and Riley's lack of it.

"Maya is a talent artist and well I'm not", said Riley. "But it's okay I accept it".

"I need some quiet space to do my art. So why don't you guys go out for a bit and I'll see you guys later", said Maya.

"She's trying to get rid of us", said Riley with a smile.

"I got that", said Henry.

"Listen, if you want to talk now about what happened, I'm here to listen", said Riley.

"Not that I don't think you would be a good listener, but I am not sure I am ready to talk", said Henry.

"It's okay. We can do something else or talk about something else", said Riley.

"Maybe we can get that beanbag. Get out some frustration that way", said Henry.

"I remember where Maya put it. Let me get it and we will be on our way", said Riley. They went out to the garden to play with the beanbag. After playing about 15 minutes, Henry decided to talk.

"I wish that I did not have to sacrifice my friendship with Violet in order to help my mother", said Henry.

"I know. It was a difficult decision I had to make. But what it was difficult for my mother to make too and what my other mother is going through is difficult too", said Henry.

"It's not easy for anyone. Maya and I had our difficulties and we still do. My dad is good at finding lessons that are a bit subtle but help us get through these type of difficulties. I wish he was here right now to help. Actually I always complain when he does them but later realize how valuable those lessons are", said Riley.

"I feel like I am caught in the middle between my mothers and Violet", said Henry.

"I know what you mean", said Riley.

"You do"? said Henry.

"Well I have a somewhat similar situation", said Riley.

"Don't tell me your mom found your boyfriend's long lost mother"? said Henry smiling.

Riley laughed. "Well not quite like that but I do feel caught in the middle".

Henry said, "You do? It may help to talk about it".

Riley said, "You probably just want to distract me from talking about your situation. It worked".

Henry said, "Anyhow if you want to me to listen, I'm here".

Riley said, "Well if you insist, ok. I recently found out both Maya and I like the same guy. I think he likes me and I am not sure how he feels about Maya. I never seen Maya get a crush on a guy. If it was anyone else I'd do whatever I could to get them together. Well, I made both Maya and Lucas, the guy, think I just liked him as a friend. But it's not true and its killing me inside".

Henry said, "Does anyone else know about this"?

Riley said, "No. And I want to keep it that way. I don't want to lose my best friend over a guy. I have seen it happen before".

Henry said, "You sure that she likes him that way"?

Riley said, "I have seen all the signs".

Henry said, "But you never discussed it with her".

Riley said, "No I haven't".

Henry said, "I see the dilemma, but shouldn't you first see if she even likes him that way".

Riley said, "She might not even admit it. And the funny thing is this other guy likes me. He's a great guy and if I wasn't into Lucas, I would want to be his girlfriend".

Henry said, "I think you should at least ask Maya if she likes Lucas that way. You don't have to mention that you like Lucas more than a friend".

Riley said, "If she does like him more than a friend"?

Henry said, "I'm all out of answers here. Now I know why you are caught in the middle. Maybe Lucas will do something that will make the decision for you".

Riley said, "Even if he makes the first move, Maya would be upset if I gave in to him".

Henry said, "Maybe you can explain the situation to Lucas"?

Riley said, "That would be awkward".

Henry said, "What if there was someone else you liked. Not the other guy you mentioned...

Riley said, "Who"?

Henry said, "Some guy who really appreciated you and wasn't into your friend".

Riley said, "That about narrows it".

Henry motioned for Riley to sit down next to him on the stone bench. She sat down and smiled at him. He smiled back. He grabbed Riley's hand and Riley didn't pull it away.

"Riley..." said Henry.

"Henry..", said Riley.

He moved in to give Riley a kiss. Riley didn't pull away. When he kissed her, she kissed him back. When they stopped, they just looked at each other, not saying a word.

Finally Henry said, "I'm sorry. That was a mistake". He got up and was about to run off when Riley called to him.

"Henry. Listen, we both were in the moment and were vulnerable. Let's just forget about it. We won't tell anyone", said Riley.

Henry looked relieved. "Let's go back and see what Maya is doing".


	11. Chapter 11

_Henry and Maya's POV_

 _Chapter 11_

Maya had gotten up early again while Riley slept in. She washed up and got dressed. She decided to peek in Henry's room to see if he was awake. He was. He saw her and motioned for her to come in.

"Ah another early riser", said Henry. "My mom Regina always got up early and because she was up, I would be up too".

"How are you doing today"? said Maya. "Sorry I wasn't around to talk. Anyhow that's really Riley's thing. She's good at it".

"Talking"? said Henry smiling.

"Well yes but I mean listening and emphasizing", said Maya.

"Oh ok. Anyhow, I'm better today. Still thinking it's over between Violet and me, but trying to be more optimistic and think there is a slight chance things could change in a good way", said Henry.

"That's a start. Relationships are difficult. That is why I am not in one and don't plan on being in one for a long time", said Maya. Henry thought back to what Riley said to him yesterday about Maya. He would not mention anything about it to her.

"Even if you met the guy of your dreams"? said Henry.

"It's not like in fairytales or is that really accurate after I what learned here"? said Maya. "Anyhow, you find a guy you like but there are too many obstacles to overcome".

"Some obstacles are insurmountable, others are not", said Henry.

Maya looked to Henry like she was going to say something, but then paused. "Anyhow, who knows. I'm just talking from what I seen happen to other people", said Maya.

"Well maybe your day will come in the future", said Henry.

"I guess, but I wouldn't count on it. Things like that don't happen to people like me", said Maya.

"Why not. You are selling yourself short", said Henry.

"Well I haven't had the best luck in my life so far. So I am not counting on it", said Maya.

"Well you never know. My mom Emma hadn't the best luck but things have changed for her in the last few years", said Henry.

"Yes but isn't she now the Dark One and cannot get out of it"? said Maya. "That is not a good place to be. I think certain people are just destined not to be happy".

"That is really depressing. While I am not holding out much hope for Violet and I, I don't think it's impossible. And even if it is not possible, I do think I will find someone I really love one day even if its not Violet", said Henry.

"I'm glad you feel that way but don't try to convince me otherwise", said Maya.

"We can talk about something else. Didn't you say you were drawing yesterday? May I see what you did"? said Henry.

"Well I just did some rough sketches", said Maya.

"Okay so its a work in progress. I still would like to see it", said Henry.

"Okay, you've been warned but you can see it", said Maya. She took out her drawings. Yes they were a little rough but Henry could see her talent. One was a portrait of Henry and another was a portrait of Riley, both in medieval clothing.

"These are good. I can see where you are going with it. And the subject matter is great", said Henry smiling.

"I thought you would say that. Thank you", said Maya.

"Are you going to become a famous artist one day"? said Henry. "I could see you doing that".

"Probably not. The chances of that are very slim", said Maya.

"Here we go being pessimistic again. Why not say, I don't know but anything is possible", said Henry.

"Because it is not. You don't know what my life is like", said Maya.

"Okay so fill me in", said Henry.

"My dad left us when I was very young and until very recently my mother didn't have any time for me", said Maya.

"Things couldn't be all bad. You have a great friend in Riley. And didn't you say you liked her family too"? said Henry.

"Yes that is true", said Maya.

"And you mentioned other friends too", said Henry.

"Yes I did", said Maya.

"You think my life is perfect?" said Henry. "A few years ago I thought my birth mother abandoned me because I was not good enough. I finally found my birth father but lost him shortly after that. Now I may lose my other mother for good".

"Sorry I know I sound selfish. You make some good points. And sorry I didn't know about your father. I guess we have that in common in a way", said Maya.

"Thank you. But listen, I'm not giving up hope and I don't want you to either", said Henry. He smiled at her and she smiled back. They were both standing awkwardly and not knowing what to say next.

Maya sensed the tension between the two of them and jumped up and said, "I got to go back to my room. See you later".

When she left, Henry sighed. He was that close to making the same mistake again. If she stayed he might have kissed her too. What would that have made him? He claimed to really care about Violet but was quick to kiss Riley and perhaps Maya.

 _Regina's POV_

 _One part in this section..without giving away spoilers for the story..is similar to what happened on Once Upon a Time. I'll mention more at the beginning of the next chapter. I really liked what they did with the original but I like the new friendship with Morgana and Regina, so I thought this may work too._

Regina went to see Morgana. "Morgana, what happens next", said Regina.

"What no hello, how are you"? said Morgana.

"Hello how are you? Are you going to help us with Emma"? said Regina.

"Not yet", said Morgana.

"Not yet"!? said Regina. "You said once you got to meet your daughter you would help us".

"Yes but my daughter hates me and I can't focus on helping you until I work things out with her", said Morgana.

Regina just waved her hand and said, "Oh those things take time. Take it from me. You can help us in the meantime and then maybe after some time, she will cool off and want to give you a chance".

Morgana said, "I can't take the chance. I need to see her again".

Regina said, "That's the last thing you want to do right now. When I pushed Henry, he just pushed back and it drove him further away".

Morgana said, "What choice do I have"?

Regina said, "Tell you what. You help us now or...(she was about to yell at her, but calmed down) I mean and I will help you after with Violet".

Morgana said, "Okay I'm listening. What do you propose"?

Regina said, "Maybe I can get the parties together again and help mediate between you guys. Well that is not really my thing. Maybe I could have Henry do that. That would work".

Morgana said, "Maybe. Let me think about it and I will give you an answer tomorrow".

 _The Next Day_

Regina wondered what time she should approach Morgana. Henry and his friends were going out and Henry stopped for a minute to talk to Regina. "Mom, you look distracted. Everything ok"? said Henry.

"Don't worry, things will be fine. Go out with your friends. If there is anything to report, I will be sure to tell you", said Regina with a small smile.

"Okay. I'm holding you to that", said Henry. Regina saw Snow and David come around the corner and didn't want to have to answer any questions, so she felt that was a good time to approach Morgana. She appeared in Morgana's lair shortly later.

"Hi Regina," said Morgana. "I have been expecting you. I thought you would appear first thing in the morning".

"That would appear I am overeager if I did that", said Regina.

"Anyhow, ok", said Morgana.

"Okay what?" said Regina.

"Okay I will help you. But I need you help", said Morgana.

"I thought you can do it yourself", said Regina.

"I can, but if I do it with my magic, the results may not be as pretty", said Morgana.

"What do you mean"? said Regina.

"Well you do want Merlin in one piece right"? said Morgana.

"What?" said Regina.

"Well in all seriousness, this would give us better results", said Morgana.

"There is one thing we need and I am not sure if I can do it. I'm not sure if you can do it either, but it's worth a try to see", said Morgana. "Let me show you something and see if you can figure out what we need".

"I don't have time for puzzles or games", said Regina.

"You said you want my help. We are going to do it my way", said Morgana.

"Fine. What do you want to show me"? said Regina.

Morgana brought something out. "Isn't that a dreamcatcher", said Regina. "Reminds me of Emma".

"What"? said Morgana.

"Nothing. So you want to show me a dreamcatcher? What's that going to do"? said Regina.

"Let me show you", said Morgana. She cast a spell on it and they were able to view how Merlin became a tree. His heart was broken by his girlfriend and she put a spell on him to turn him into a tree. When he started to shed a tear, that was when he was turned into tree.

"Okay we see how he was turned into a tree. Hmm, so when he shed a tear from heartbreak, he turned into a tree. Perhaps a tear from heartbreak will reverse the spell"? said Regina.

"Can you do it"? said Morgana.

"Me"? said Regina. "Why not you"?

"I don't think my lost love would be strong enough to work", said Morgana.

"Sounds like you don't give yourself enough credit or perhaps.." said Regina.

"Perhaps what"? said Morgana.

"Nevermind. What I mean is that I think you can do it", said Regina.

"Okay, if you really think so. Things got really bad between us, so I don't know if that kind of lost love will work", said Morgana. She takes out another dreamcatcher. "Alright", said Morgana hesitantly. "Wait I can't do it".

Regina rubs Morgana's shoulder. "It's okay. Believe me I'm the last person to judge", said Regina.

"You do it please", said Morgana. "But first I need a few minutes".

Regina frowned. She thought that Morgana was showing another side to her and was going to open up to her, but she suddenly withdrew. Regina understood that. She had done it in the past. She thought her deeds were so bad that no one could understand her, that she was beyond redemption. If Emma and Snow were not so persistent, she'd still be where Morgana is at today. Regina gave Morgana two minutes and then followed her. She saw Morgana sighing. She looked like she was about to cry but was holding it back.

"Morgana, are you ok"? said Regina.

"I said I needed a few minutes", said Morgana.

"I know but please I'm here to listen and not judge. You can talk to me. Regina debated on whether she should hug Morgana but decided against it. Instead she gave her a sympathetic smile and motioned for Morgana to sit on a rock next to her. Morgana hesitated and ran off. Regina thought she was going back to her lair and wasn't coming back but Morgana surprised her by coming back with another dreamcatcher. At first Regina though that Morgana got the dreamcatcher for Regina to help get the tear of a lost love. When Morgana sat down again, she said, "Okay. But instead of explaining, it probably would be easier for me to show you with this", pointing to the dreamcatcher.

"Thank you for trusting me with your secrets", said Regina softly.

"I hope I don't regret this", said Morgana.

"I can't promise anything but I can say I will be supportive and not judge", said Regina.

"Okay. I guess that will have to be enough", said Morgana. Morgana cast the spell on the dreamcatcher. Regina saw a young Morgana. She looked about 18. She saw her running to Lancelot and giving him a big hug. "Lancelot. Just the man I wanted to see", said young Morgana.

"Good to see you too", said Lancelot smiling. "What's going on"?

"You are just the one who can help me", said Morgana.

"Okay, I can see what I can do", said Lancelot.

"I must marry Urien, King of Rheged", said Morgana.

"I'm sorry, but what can I do", said Lancelot.

"You have always been my hero and my friend, well at least for the last few years", said Morgana. "You can save me from having to marry him".

Lancelot laughed and said, "You are sweet but you are just a kid to me like a sister. Sorry to have to marry him but I am certainly not ready to get married and as much as I like you, I don't see you as my wife".

Young Morgana started to cry. "Don't cry little sweetie", said Lancelot. "It won't be as bad as you think. Sorry but I got to go". He went to give her a hug, but she pushed him away and ran off. She started to cry and put the tear in a bottle she brought with her. She turned to Regina and said, "Sounds so silly right"?

"No. It's not silly", said Regina. "I can relate to being forced to marry someone you don't love and not being able to be with the one you really want".

"You"? said Morgana softly. "Why weren't you able to be with the one you loved. Or is that too personal. Sorry".

"Well you revealed something of yourself, I can reveal something about me", said Regina. "I loved a man named Daniel. My mother thought he was not good enough for me and got in the way of her plans. So she killed him in front of me and then forced me to marry a man I didn't love".

Morgana rubbed Regina's shoulder and said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't complain. You went through a lot worse".

Regina said, "Maybe maybe not, but it felt like that to you, that's what matters".

Morgana said, "Let me tell you a little more. No one really believed in me. They thought I was a misfit and a troublemaker. And nothing I did was good enough and they didn't take me seriously. My siblings, including Arthur and my father all made me feel like a joke. And no one understood how scared I was to be married. They all made fun of me about it. And Lancelot the one guy I really loved didn't take me seriously either. I was really worried about Urien. And it turned out for good reason. He abused me". I took it for a while but one day I just had enough and snapped. I had a son with him, who at that time was 13. I went into a rage and tried to kill Urien with a sword. Ywain my son saw me and stopped me. Since I couldn't kill him, I decided just to have affairs. I told my son and Urien that I was under the devil's possession. He was just a bit scared of me after that and avoided me for a bit. He had his affairs and I had mine. Later I vowed to never be weak again and convinced Merlin to train me in the ways of magic".

Regina said, "Sorry with what happened with your husband. And the last part sounds familiar. I felt kind of powerless too after what happened with Daniel and my mother. Sadly I blamed the wrong person and set out to punish her. I thought if I could be a powerful sorceress, I would have the means to do so".

Morgana said, "Yes, that is exactly how I felt and how I went down the wrong path".

Regina said, "Would you mind if I gave you a hug"?

Morgana said, "I could use one about now, sure". They hugged and went back inside. Morgana took the bottle and said, "We will go in a few hours to find Merlin and cast the spell. Meet me back here at 5".

Regina said, "Will do. And thanks again for trusting me with your secrets".

Morgan said, "Same to you. See you later".


End file.
